Beat the Devil
by LittleRedhead
Summary: A routine supply run turns out to be anything but routine for Beka and Harper. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beat the Devil

Author: LittleRedhead

Rating: PG 13

Spoilers: None that I know of.

Summary: A routine trip for supplies turns out to be anything but routine for Beka and Harper.

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda or its characters. I am making absolutely no money from this story.

**Chapter 1**

Beka Valentine sat in the cockpit of the Eureka Maru pouring over navigational charts. It had been a long trip to Hephaestus Drift to get supplies and the blonde pilot was tired.

"Hey Boss, how much longer did you say it would be before we hit Hephaestus Drift?" Harper asked from the Maru's engine room.

Beka turned around to face the spiky haired engineer. "We should be there in another hour."

Harper sighed as he sat in the seat next Beka. "No offence Boss, but this has to be the most boring birthday I've spent since I don't know when."

Beka turned to engineer and offered a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Harper. I know you planning a more celebratory kind of birthday, but you know how Dylan is when he wants a job done."

"Yeah I know Dylan is counting on the supplies we're picking up. But that's okay; you know I'm not into make a big deal out of my birthday. It's just that I thought we could maybe have just a teeny bit of fun."

"Isn't there something you can fix on the Maru to keep busy?" Beka suggested, trying to get his mind off the boredom. Being an engineering genius Harper was easily bored.

"Nah, I've already fixed everything there was to be fixed," Harper replied.

Beka wasn't surprised. Harper was too quick at repairs for his own good sometimes. Truth was the blonde pilot would be just as bored as Harper if she had engaged the Maru's autopilot. "Okay, so why don't you just relax and read a holo novel or something?"

Harper slumped further down into his seat, as far as his seat belt would allow. "I check the supply and there's none I haven't read that are worth reading. Which reminds me; you really need to update your holo novel library," he teased.

Beka flashed a semi-annoyed glare at Harper, causing the engineer to immediately clam up. The Earther unbuckled his seatbelt and headed off in search of a Sparky. Before he could get to the case of Sparky's back in the kitchen the Maru was rocked violently.

"Hold on Harper, we've got some pirates firing at us," Beka shouted over her shoulder. Beka was answered by silence and turned her back to piloting the Maru out of danger. Beka managed to open up a slipstream route and managed to lose the mercenaries that had attacked her ship.

The area was notorious for ships being attacked by pirates, but Beka had no choice about which route to take. This system had the only slipstream route to Hephaestus Drift from Andromeda's location. At least that's what Beka told Harper. Her real destination was Bamar, a little planet that was rumored to have CDs with old Earth music. Beka wanted to pick up one of the CDs as a surprise gift for Harper.

Unfortunately the pirates changed Beka's plans. The blonde pilot exited slipstream to save stress on the Maru. "What's the damage Harper?"

Harper poked his head into the cockpit. "Boss the environmental controls are at about 25 and the engine won't take much more thanks to those jokers that attacked us. You're gonna need to land soon."

Beka didn't need Harper to tell her about the trouble with her ship. Her experience told her the Maru needed repairs right away. "I'm already plotting a course. I'm heading for Kalasan."

"Is that the only planet available? You know nobody goes to that planet of their own free will it's that bad. Why couldn't we be closer to a place like Infinity Atoll?" Harper grumbled.

"Just get back to engineering and keep this ship running long enough for me to land her." Beka ordered.

Harper rushed back to engineering and started working on the overheating engines. The environmental systems could wait. Harper pulled out a socket wrench from his tool belt and set to removing one of the panels. A few minutes later the engineer had nearly finished jury rigging the Maru's engine.

"I made some quick repairs that should last long enough for us to get to Kalasan," Harper informed as he buckled himself into one of the seats.

"Keep your fingers crossed that the repairs hold," Beka advised as she struggled with the controls.

Harper crossed raised his right hand to show Beka his crossed fingers. "Way ahead of you Boss."

Beka and Harper were now flying through Karasan atmosphere. The temperature rose in the cockpit as the ground come closer. Beka looked for a level and open space to land the Maru, finally finding a vacant field where she set the Maru down hard. Harper and Beka were jostled in their seats until the Maru finally came to a halt.

Beka unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up. "How you doing Shorty?"

Harper looked around and smiled. "Considering the alternative, I'm fine. Nothing broken here."

Beka and Harper stepped over various items strewn on the floor as they visually scanned the Maru for damage. On first glance the Maru did not appear to have any damage that couldn't be repaired.

"Looks like you got your work cut out for you kid," Beka announced as she eyed some exposed wiring.

Harper glanced at the same wiring and frowned. "Yeah but at least we and the Maru are pretty much in one piece. On the down side it looks like we're gonna need to find a village nearby to get some parts."

"I was expecting as much," Beka admitted. "I suppose we might as well check the coordinates and see what's nearby."

Harper attempted to turn on the Maru's navigation system and when it failed to respond the engineer kicked the console. The navigation screen flickered to life, producing a triumphant laugh from Harper.

"Ha! Maru, you're no match for Seamus Harper," the engineer boasted. The engineer grabbed a flexi and quickly wrote down directions to the nearest village before turning off the navigation system.

Beka and Harper quickly gathered some supplies and began hiking in the direction of the village of Ayrn. The hike was relatively easy with the terrain mostly flat farmland.

An hour later they arrived at the outskirts of Ayrn where they met an older couple. Ayrn was a small agricultural village and the couple was carrying a basket of one of their crops, which looked like a sort of blue vegetable

Beka approached the couple to ask for directions. "Excuse me; we had to make an emergency landing not far from here. Could you tell me where we could get some parts?"

The man appeared nodded his head slightly and pointed to his left. "There's a place not far in that direction. Just following the main trail and it'll take you right to the shop."

"Thanks mister," Beka said as she purchased a couple of the vegetables. Beka handed one of the vegetables to Harper as they walked along. The blonde pilot carefully broke open the long narrow vegetable and took a small bite.

Harper was reluctant to eat the strange food. After a little prodding from Beka the engineer tentatively bit into the foreign-looking food before a satisfied smiled crossed his face. "This isn't too bad, it takes a little getting used to but it's not totally awful."

"Good, it's about time you found something you like besides Sparky Cola," Beka teased.

The duo strolled casually along the main street of Ayrn. It was run down, having seen better days. A good portion of the population appeared to be jobless. Beggars lined the street corners, eliciting annoyed looks from the rest of the townspeople. Beka surmised that the economy was hurt by the pirate attacks scaring off most space traffic.

Beka easily spotted the small store where Harper was able to find the needed supplies for the Maru. The spare parts managed to take up most of their ready cash. Beka and Harper were both surprised to find everything they needed so it was no surprise the shop owner charged a premium price. Ayrn was such a small, out of the way village that bringing in supplies cost a good amount of thrones.

Beka to agree to a have a bite to eat before returning to the Maru to start the repairs after seeing the relatively inexpensive prices on a menu posted outside of the diner next door.

Beka and Harper still ordered the cheapest items on the menu which gave them a few thrones to spare.

On the way back to the Maru, Harper began to wheeze and fell behind Beka. A short time later the engineer stopped and sat down on a walk and took deep breaths, trying to slow down his breathing. "Hang on Boss; I just need to catch my breath."

Beka turned around and watched the young Earther with concern. She couldn't help notice her friend's pale complexion and pulled an oxygen mask from the first aide travel kit she was carrying. "Here, this should help," the blonde said as she fit the mask over the engineer's mouth.

Harper sucked in the oxygen and calmed down but his clammy skin still gave Beka cause for concern. "Think you can make it to the Maru?"

The engineer nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm good. I just had a little trouble breathing there for a minute."

"Maybe I should try to get us a ride back," Beka offered as she put the oxygen mask back inside the first aid pack.

"I said I'm okay Beka," Harper protested as he continued walking back to the Maru.

The duo made it to the Maru without any further complications. Beka kept a watch on Harper as they worked on making the necessary repairs. An hour into the repairs Harper dropped a wrench.

Harper muttered under his breath and reached down to pick up the wrench. The engineer hoped Beka wouldn't comment, but knew she would as soon as the blonde approached him.

"It's been a long day so why don't we take a break," Beka suggested, not mentioning wrench incident.

The Earther normally would have argued but he felt tired and his muscles were a little weak. He assumed it was from the walking he had done. Usually exercise didn't bother him like this, but Harper guessed that his earlier meal might have disagreed with him. Suddenly Harper felt light headed and began to have trouble focusing his eyes.

Beka saw Harper sway and moved closer just in time to catch the engineer as his legs gave out. Beka eased Harper down to the deck and leaned him against the bulkhead. "Are you still with me Shorty?"

Harper looked up at the blonde pilot and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I just got a little light headed.

"I'll help you to your bunk," Beka offered as she helped the Earther to his feet.

After getting Harper settled into bed Beka returned to making the repairs. Fortunately most of the repairs had already been completed. Two hours later the Maru was space worthy.

Beka returned to check on Harper's condition. She leaned over and brushed a few stray locks of spiky hair from his sweaty face. Beka put a cool compress on Harper's forehead before she left for the cockpit.

Beka attempted to contact the nearest hospital on Kalasan. The blonde pilot smashed her fist down onto the console in front of her in frustration. The emergency rooms in the hospitals on the planet were filled to overflowing. They either not accepting any more patients or there was a long wait. Most likely Harper would be put far down on the list, Beka was told by the emergency switchboard. That mean Harper would have to sit in the Emergency waiting room for hours on end before being admitted. Even then, without the funds to pay for the hospital services, any hospital they went to would just send Harper away.

Beka thought these days were behind her. Before joining the Andromeda's crew Beka had to deal with this same scenario on many occasions when Harper became sick or injured on some backwater planet.

Since the Andromeda was only a few hours away by slipstream, Beka decided to take Harper back to have Trance work on him. Beka finished the pre flight check and guided the Maru off of the planet. She set a course for Andromeda, hoping she would there in time for Harper.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews people. I appreciate the feedback.

Here's another chapter for you all.

**Chapter 2**

As soon as the Maru exited slipstream Beka opened up a communication channel with the Andromeda. She asked Andromeda to put her through to Trance.

"Trance, meet me in the docking bay. Harper's been injured," Beka calmly instructed over the com.

The golden woman paused from tending her plants in hydroponics. "I'll be right there Beka."

Dylan overheard the conversation caught up with Trance at the Maru. Trance and Dylan rushed onto the Maru and met Beka in the medical room.

"Beka what happened to Harper?" Dylan asked quietly he looked down at the unconscious engineer.

Beka looked up at the High Guard captain, her pain and frustration evident in her expression. "We were on Kalasan when Harper took sick."

Trance finished a preliminary examination of Harper and joined the two captains. "Harper has a fever so I'm going to get him to Medical. Beka, did you give Harper medicine?"

"I just gave him some aspirin since I don't know what he has," Beka explained.

"Harper will be okay Beka. I promise," Trance assured as she wheeled Harper off the Maru.

Dylan and Beka followed behind the gurney as Rhade helped Trance push the gurney down the corridors. As soon as the gurney was situated in Medical Trance ushered everybody outside.

Dylan gave the executive officer a hug. "Harper is in good hands so I'll be in my quarters if you need me. I'm sure Harper will come through this just like he always has."

"Thanks. I'm going to stay here for awhile," Beka replied.

Dylan nodded his head in approval before leaving his executive officer.

Beka began pacing nervously outside Medical, waiting for Trance to finish tending to Harper.

"What happened is not your fault Beka," Telemecus Rhade reminded from behind the blonde.

Beka wheeled around to face the tall Nietzschean. "Just how do you know that Rhade? You weren't even with us."

Telemechus leaned against the Medical door replying, "I know because you are always so careful to make sure Harper has his IB shots and inoculations before going to any planet. I know that you would not knowingly put Harper in danger.

"It was still my idea to go to an area where there was a good chance we could be attacked. And for what? So I could get Harper a birthday present." Beka argued.

"Beka, you were trying to do something nice for Harper. You also took the necessary precautions." Rhade reminded.

Beka wasn't about to herself off the hook. "But I didn't do enough. Harper's sick because I dragged him to a solar system filled with pirates and mercenaries."

The Nietzschean put his hands on Beka's shoulders and made eye contact with the executive officer. "What happened to Harper was an unfortunate event which you could not have prevented. Harper had all of the necessary inoculations and he came down with an illness. Now quit beating yourself up over something that you cannot change."

"That's easier said than done Rhade. The only thing that's keeping me going right now is I want to be here for Harper when he wakes up," Beka confessed.

"Then be strong for Harper," Rhade advised. "What Dylan said goes for me as well. If you need someone to talk to Rommie will know where to find me." With that advice Rhade left Beka alone with her thoughts.

A few minutes later Trance opened the door and invited Beka inside. "Harper's still has a fever but he's coming to now," the golden woman informed in a hushed tone.

Beka stood at Harper's side, holding his hand. "Hey Shorty, don't scare me like this. You know I don't handle illness and injury in other people very well."

Harper blinked several times before taking a deep breath. "Hiya Boss. Where am I?"

"You're back onboard the Andromeda. You really gave me a scare," Beka mockingly chastised.

"I didn't mean to," Harper apologized. The engineer attempted to lift his head off of the pillow Trance gently laid him back down. He suddenly grew even paler. "I don't feel so good; kinda nauseous."

Trance hid her concern from Harper as handed him a plastic bag to put over his mouth. "It's just a symptom of a virus you picked up Harper." Trance helped Harper sit up in bed and held onto him.

The engineer sat up heaved several times and spilled sparse contents of his stomach into the bag. "Well, I guess I feel a little better now."

Trance helped Harper then lay back down on the bed. Trance joined Beka in holding the engineer's hand. Harper was still awake but groggy. The golden woman grabbed a syringe from a tray put it to Harper's arm. "I'm giving you a shot. This should take away the nausea and make you feel better."

"It's always the needles. Can't I get an illness where the medicine tastes like Sparky Cola?" Harper joked.

"When you get well enough I'll see that there's a case of Sparky waiting for you Shorty," Beka promised.

Harper's eyes brightened at the thought of drinking the cola. "You know I'm gonna hold you to it Boss."

Beka smiled down at the engineer. "I know you will. And Beka Valentine keeps her promises. Now try to get some rest before you make Trance take drastic action," Beka teased.

Harper rolled his eyes at the blonde pilot. "Okay but haven't I had enough sleep to last me awhile?"

"You still need your rest Harper so Beka and I will let you sleep," Trance informed before walking Beka outside of Medical.

"Should we be worried about Harper getting nauseous?" Beka asked as soon as they were in the corridor.

Trance lowered her head, unable to look Beka in the eyes. "Harper is prone to nausea so I don't think it's nothing to be too concerned about.

"Do you know what virus he's got?" Beka questioned.

Trance bit at her lower lip replying, "I don't know yet. I'm going to run some tests so I'm sure I'll know something soon.

Beka nodded her understanding. "I still can't help feeling that it's my fault Trance."

"You're wrong Beka. Harper doesn't blame you and neither do the rest of us," Trance replied. Trance gave Beka's arm a reassuring squeeze. "You probably haven't had anything to eat lately. Why don't go to the mess hall and grab something. I'll keep everybody informed of Harper's condition.

Beka reluctantly agreed and left for the mess hall. None of the food seemed appetizing but Beka settled on a salad. AI Rommie entered and took a seat across the table from the blonde.

"Rommie if you came here to talk and try to cheer me up don't' bother because I'm really not in the mood right now," Beka announced as she looked up from her meal.

Rommie wasn't so easily put off. "Beka nobody blames you for what happened to Harper. But the reason I came here is to let you know that Dylan wants to see you in his quarters as soon as you've finished eating.

"Fine, I'm on my way there," Beka said as she stood up. The blonde pilot threw the leftover food in the disposal and set the plate in the sink before leaving. Andromeda's AI accompanied Beka to Dylan's quarters.

Dylan looked up from a flexi as the two women entered. "Trance gave me a report on Harper's condition; he's stable now."

Beka stood at ease facing her Captain. "The kid had me worried. Now is there anything else or am I dismissed?"

Dylan glanced over at AI Rommie standing next to him. "Rommie, unless there's something pressing that needs Beka's attention she has the rest of the day off."

"I can find nothing that needs Captain Valentine's immediate attention," AI Rommie informed.

"Then it's settled," Dylan replied. "Beka, just don't spend all of your time in Medical sitting up with Harper. Take time out for yourself."

The blonde pilot sighed, expecting Dylan to give her that advice. "It's my free time Dylan, but I'll try to keep your advice in mind." Dylan dismissed the executive officer who went to her quarters.

The next morning Harper woke up in Medical. The engineer woke up to find Trance smiling down at him.

"Good morning Harper. Do you still feel nauseous at all?" Trance softly questioned.

The Earther was pleased to have to see such a lovely sight first thing in the morning. Harper offered Trance a weak smile. "No but I feel kinda weak. I tried moving my legs and they feel heavy, like somebody put weights on my ankles."

The golden woman reached pulled another blanket from a drawer under the bed and put it over the Earther. "Here's another blanket Harper. "You feel week? How do you mean?"

Harper scrounged his face up trying to think of the right description. "Kinda feels like I went 15 rounds with Rhade."

Trance kept her face expressionless. "You've been sedated and your body is tired from fighting off an illness. Just be patient and give your body a chance to do its job."

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be surprised at feeing tired," Harper conceded. "How long do you expect to keep me prisoner, my Golden Goddess? Not that I mind be prisoner to such a lovely lady as you."

Trance couldn't help but smile at the innuendo. "I still have a couple more tests to finish and then I'll have a better idea how long your recovery will take."

"I guess I'll just lay here and wait then," Harper replied.

Trance caught the pout on Harper's face out of the cornier of her eye. "Try to relax Harper. It'll help make you more comfortable," She advised.

The engineer took a deep breath and tried to relax. He closed his eyes and listened to Trance go about her work. It wasn't long before Harper was back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews. I now have another chapter.

**Chapter 3**

That afternoon Beka was in the gym doing a light workout with a speed bag. Trance had cleared her for duty and encouraged limited physical activity on the part of the part of the executive officer. She needed to vent some of her frustration. "I'll be there in a few minutes," Beka replied.

As soon as Rhade and Beka arrived Trance began her briefing. Dylan sat behind his desk while Beka and Rhade stood on the other side of the desk.

"Harper's fever is subsiding."

"That is good news. Harper gave us a scare." Dylan stated with relief.

Rhade noticed the medic's solemn expression and immediately became concerned. "I would hazard a guess that Harper is not out of the proverbial woods yet."

Trance decided not to beat around the bush. "I am concerned about the weakness Harper is experiencing in his limbs. When I asked Harper how he was feeling he mentioned weakness in his limbs. I'm running additional test right now."

The Beka's mind immediately assumed the worst. She knew Trance would not have called the senior crew together like this if there only good news about Harper. "You don't mean Harper is paralyzed?"

Trance immediately attempted to allay Beka's fears. "No he's not paralyzed. His symptoms right now are more akin to an old Earth disease called polio."

"Is there any cure Trance?" Dylan pressed.

Trance turned to the High Guard captain saying, "I believe so. I haven't been able to positively identify the cause of Harper's illness yet, but if my suspicion is correct then I will be able cure him."

"At least there is a good reason to be hopeful," Rhade mused.

"Yes, for once we can give Harper a positive prognosis," Beka agreed.

Trance was unable to share their enthusiasm. "I'm afraid the prognosis is not all positive. If I am correct and Harper has the Malakan Virus then he's going to get worse before he recovers."

"But Harper will recover if he has the virus?" Beka questioned.

Trance looked back to the executive officer and offered a slight smile. "Nearly all patients who have contracted the Malakan Virus have survived. Harper's lack of a strong immune system will make his recovery more difficult, but not impossible."

Rhade put a comforting hand on the executive officer's shoulder. "Don't give up hope Beka. Harper's been ill before and he's always come through."

"Thanks Rhade, I wish I could be as confident," Beka confessed.

"Beka I'd like to run some tests on you to see if you have the same virus," Trance interrupted. "If you don't mind Dylan I'd like to get started on the tests right now."

Dylan dismissed the golden woman with a waive of his hand. "I think we've covered everything. Trance, I'm going to send all of the crew to Medical to be tested to be on the safe side."

The golden medic nodded her head in agreement. "I'll get back to you so we can devise a schedule." With that she and Beka left for Medical.

"There never seems to be a dull moment around here Captain," Rhade remarked.

"And I could use a dull moment for once," Dylan stated. "Having Harper seriously ill is bad enough but I don't need Beka to be laid up as well."

Rhade approached the captain's desk and took a breath. "With Beka I'm sure if she has the Malakan Virus that Trance has caught it in time. Harper is a fighter so I trust his ability to beat the virus."

Dylan stood up and walked the Nietzschean to the door. "Let keep our fingers crossed."

Trance noticed Beka was having difficulty sitting still on the examination table. "Beka it's not like you to feel nervous when I'm going to draw blood."

Beka squeezed her fist as Trance put a small bandage over the puncture wound. "I'm not nervous Trance. I just don't like being in a medical facility; no offense intended."

Trance wrote down Beka's symptoms on a flexi. "How are you feeling? Have you been experiencing anything out of the ordinary?"

"I feel fine; a little tired maybe, but that's probably from the trip and worrying about Harper. I don't feel nauseous like Harper at least," Beka answered truthfully.

As Beka jumped down from the table her legs nearly buckled underneath her. Trance moved to help the blonde but Beka shook her off.

"Beka I think you had better stay here in Medical until I get the results of the tests," Trance advised.

Beka had no choice but to give in to the golden woman. "Alright Trance but I can make it to a bed on my own. Can I be next to Harper?"

"Of course," Trance agreed as she helped Beka to a bed to the right of Harper's.

Trance had set up a draw station in the small lab room next to Medical where she would take samples of crew member's blood. Dylan and Rhade were the first to be scheduled for testing for the Malakan Virus. With their blood drawn Rhade and Dylan checked on Harper and Beka before leaving Medical. As they left two crew members who worked in the mess kitchen arrived to be tested.

Trance quickly attempted to reassure the young crew members before showing them to their seats. Trance instructed the two crew members to wait while she spoke with Dylan and Rhade.

"I quarantined off Medical and placed Harper and Beka there," Trance informed as she grabbed two masks and two pairs of protective clothes. "You can see them but you need to put on the masks and clothes first."

Rhade and Dylan quickly complied and were led into the quarantined section Medical. The sight of Dylan and Rhade in the medical clothes produced a few chuckles from Beka and Harper.

The captain and the commander realized their best option was to ignore the chuckles.

"Trance, don't tell me you have another patient with Malakan Virus," Dylan stated in a light manner.

"I heard such good things about the accommodations here I decided to check in myself," Beka joked.

Rhade picked up on the tone of the conversation and kept it going. "It looks like I'll have to get by with Captain Hunt as my workout partner for the time being then."

"I hope to see both of you up around soon," Dylan remarked.

The engineer tried to put up a brave front, not wanting to let on that he was worried that he might not fully recover. "Yup, I don't plan on lying around here forever and deprive you all of my genius talents."

Trance stepped in to place a tray containing a bowl of soup on Harper's bed. "It's time for your dinner Harper."

"It's not so bad being laid up in here. I'll finally have time to read the latest holo novel I bought," Beka announced with a cheerfulness that sounded forced.

"And don't forget that I am great company," Harper chimed in as Trance wiped drops of soup from his mouth with a napkin.

Trance was ready to shoo Dylan and Rhade out of the room. "Now I have some tests to perform and I'm sure you two have work to do so why don't we let Harper and Beka get some rest?"

"Get well you two." Rhade encouraged as he headed for the door

"We'll do what we can," Beka assured.

"Yeah especially seeing as how Dylan couldn't get along without us," Harper piped in.

Once Dylan and Rhade were gone Beka looked over at the engineer. "How about a game of holo chess Shorty?"

"Nah think I'll pass on that. Would you mind reading to me from a holo novel like you used on the Maru?"

"Sure thing Shorty," Beka agreed. "I'll ask Rommie to drop off some of my holo novels."

That night AI Rommie arrived with the holo novels from the Maru. The android wouldn't admit it but she pleased to have the chance to look in on Beka and Harper and talk to them. While her ship self kept AI Rommie informed of the Beka and Harper's conditions it didn't make up for the companionship the executive officer and the engineer provided.

After AI Rommie left them alone Beka began reading the holo novel Harper picked out. Beka paused from reading a holo novel to look over at Harper. The engineer had fallen fast asleep. Beka was relieved that her reading managed to get Harper's mind off of his illness. Not long afterwards Beka herself fell sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews folks. I appreciate them.

Now on to the next chapter.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Trance had finished the tests on the crew. Trance decided to tell Beka and Harper as she served them a light breakfast. Beka still had enough strength in her arms to feed herself while Trance held a cup filled with a protein drink up to Harper's mouth.

"Trance you look like you have something you want to say. What gives?" Harper observed as he sipped the protein shake through a straw.

Trance smiled sweetly. She couldn't hide anything from Harper, he knew her too well. "I got the results of your tests back. I was just getting ready to tell you the tests are positive for the Malakan Virus."

Harper and Beka hardly showed any reaction, continuing to eat their breakfast. Trance suspected the two patients had already predicted the results of the tests.

"Trance I think I've had enough of the shake for now," the engineer informed.

Trance set down the protein shake on the tray and picked up a napkin and began wiping the stray drops of shake from the engineer's mouth. "Good job Harper, you finished most of it."

Harper's face showed his frustration at being so helpless. Even though he could move his arms it took nearly all of his strength and he couldn't even move his legs anymore.

Trance handed to the food tray to one of the orderlies and then picked up a syringe and began giving Beka an injection. "I already mixed up a counteragent to the virus in case my hunch was correct."

"I for one will be glad to get out of here and get back to work," Beka announced as she rubbed her arm at the injection site.

Trance took the food tray from Beka and smiled. "I'm sure it will Beka but I can't release you until I'm satisfied that you can move around on your own. That may not be for awhile."

Under normal circumstances Beka would have protested, but she was actually glad to be spending a little more time in Medical since it meant she could keep Harper Company. Beka made it seem that she was anxious to leave Medical so Harper wouldn't suspect anything. "I don't suppose there's any use arguing the point is there Trance? I really have things I'd rather do."

"Sorry Beka but it's for the best," Trance reminded.

Harper had observed that Trance hadn't prepared a second syringe of the anti virus. "Trance I think you've forgotten a certain handsome and brilliant engineer when you were giving shots. Not that I want to get stuck with a needle but I would like to get over this virus."

Trance looked down at the deck and back up at the blond engineer, trying not to show her concern. "I wish I could give you the injection but it wouldn't have any effect on you. The virus is too far advanced in your system for the shot to be of any use."

Harper looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep his composure. "Oh, I guess it's on to plan B then."

Trance gently kissed the engineer on his forehead. "I'm sorry Harper, but I'm afraid your condition is only going to get worse as the virus runs its course."

Harper put on a plastic smile for Trance and Beka's benefit. "Well, it's not like I haven't been through stuff like this before." Then he turned to Beka who had put on a sphinx like expression. "Kinda like old times eh Boss?"

"Those are old times I'd rather not revisit Harper. I'm sorry I brought this on you Shorty," Beka apologized.

Harper turned his head to face the blonde pilot. "You didn't do anything Beka so don't' blame yourself. You were trying to do something nice for me and I appreciate it."

Beka resisted the urge to argue the point out of concern for the engineer's health. She didn't want to upset him any more in his condition. "I'll try not to," she lied.

That seemed to satisfy Harper who returned to watching Trance go about her work. The only good thing about being laid up like this was being able to study the golden alien. Trance for her part didn't take offense at being watched.

The door to Medical chimed, announcing Dylan's presence. The High Guard captain approached Beka's bed and stood there watching his two crew members for a few seconds. Then Dylan looked over at Trance. "So how are the patients feeling today?"

"I'll be able to release Beka later today, but Harper needs to stay here awhile longer," the golden woman informed.

"One out of two isn't bad," Dylan replied, trying to put a positive spin on the news. "Beka when you're released don't go right back to work. You might as well take the time off that I promised you quite some time ago." Before the executive officer could protest Dylan raised a hand to stop her. "Don't force me to make it an order Beka."

Beka leaned back in her bed and sighed. "Okay, since I dislike taking orders I'll take some time off."

"Good. I'm glad we've come to an understanding,' Dylan replied with a smirk as he walked over to Harper's bed. "Harper I'm sorry you're still going to be laid up here. Is there anything you need me to get for you?"

"No thanks Dylan. I'll be fine for now," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dylan backed away as Trance rushed to Harper's side. "The virus has begun to attack his lungs," the golden woman began hooking Harper up to a respirator.

Dylan moved over to Beka's side and squeezed her shoulder. "I better leave you to your work Trance. Take care Harper for us." With that Dylan quietly left Medical. Dylan paused outside of Medical, took a deep breath and exhaled.

Telemecus Rhade spied Dylan down the corridor and approached the captain. "How was your visit with Harper and Beka?"

"Not too good. Beka should be released from Medical soon but Harper's condition is worse," the High Guard captain answered.

The Nietzschean commander kept his face expressionless. "I see Captain. Is there anything I can do to be of assistance?"

Dylan shook his head. "Not right now. I think the best thing we can do is let Trance do her job and stay out of the way. I have a feeling Beka will need some support so we should be available for her if she needs to talk."

"Understood Captain," Rhade replied. "I'll return to duty then."

The two officers went their separate ways. Minutes later Dylan Hunt sat in his office wishing he could do more to help he two crew members. Despite his reluctance to admit it to Harper, the captain always worried about his young engineer's health. With Trances medical attention Harper had remained illness free since his infestation with magog larvae. The cold virus the Earther contracted awhile back being the exception.

Later that evening Trance released Beka from Medical. Beka wanted to stay beside Harper but Trance ordered her out of Medical. The golden woman said there wasn't anything Beka could do for Harper. Beka was finally convinced that she would recover quicker without the stress of sitting constantly at the engineer's bedside.

Onboard the Maru Beka was reading a holo novel in a vain attempt to get her mind off of Harper. The executive officer still berated herself for her friend's current condition. Beka set the holo novel back on the nightstand and ran a hand through her blond hair. She got out of bed and walked to the cockpit. Before Beka realized what she was doing she was strapped in the pilot seat and the Maru's engine was rumbling to life.

"Captain I have detected the Maru's engines starting up," Holo Rommie said as fizzled to into view in Dylan's quarters.

Hunt looked up from the console on his desk saying, "Thank you Andromeda."

As if on cue Beka's voice crackled over the com system. "Dylan, you promised me some leave and I'm taking you up on it effective right now. I'm leaving on the Maru."

Dylan leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head. "Okay Beka, but where are you planning to go?"

"I don't know yet. I promised Harper a birthday present and I'm not going to let him down. I'll be back in a week. I just need some time away from here to think," Beka answered.

"I'd prefer to know your destination Beka, just in case." Dylan informed, though there was nothing he could do to make the executive officer reveal her destination.

Beka reached in front of her to push a button in the cockpit. "Sorry Dylan but I need to be alone. I'll be back within a week." Beka ended the transmission before piloting the Maru out of the hanger.

As Trance pruned one of her plants in Hydroponics Holo Rommie flickered into existence next to the golden woman.

"Trance, you are needed in Medical. Harper's condition has changed," the hologram instructed.

Trance rushed off to Medical to find Harper in respiratory distress. She quickly hooked up the engineer to a respirator. Harper immediately began to breathe easier and Trance relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. Trance sat with the engineer while she waited for his vital signs to stabilize.

Trance decided to update Dylan on Harper's condition. "Dylan I have an update on Harper. I had to put him on a respirator but his condition is stabilized," Trance informed in a soft voice.

"Should I be worried Trance?" Dylan questioned with concern.

"The paralysis has spread which caused Harper to stop breathing on his own," Trance explained. "There is still a good chance for Harper to recover. It's spreading faster than in normal patients but being that Harper isn't a normal patient this is to be expected. I will try to do what I can to boost Harper's immune system to give him a better chance to fight off the virus."

The High Guard captain remained silent for a moment as he took in the information. "Thank you for the update Trance. If anybody can get Harper through this it's you."

Trance reached out and held the engineer's hand. "Thank you for confidence in my abilities Dylan. As much I was prepared for Harper to enter this phase of the virus it's still difficult."

"I understand Trance. Let me know if there's anything I can do and continue to keep me informed," Dylan instructed before ending the communication.

Dylan ended the transmission leaving Trance alone with the engineer. The golden alien looked down at her fragile friend, hoping that Harper still had some fight left in him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews people. I apologize for being so slow in updating. I'll try to be quicker in the future.

**Chapter 5**

As Trance worked through the night she kept an eye on Harper for any sign of improvement in his condition. The golden woman eventually gave Harper a sponge bath, gently wiping the engineer's forearms. As she moved over to Harper's shoulder, Trance imagined what the engineer would say if was aware of what she was doing. Trance knew Harper would be quick with a come on.

After the sponge bath Trance leaned over and checked the machine that registered the engineer's vital signs. There was a slight improvement as Harper's blood pressure had risen slightly. Trance was grateful for the small improvement.

The golden woman checked the respirator that was still breathing for Harper. Satisfied that the respirator was doing its job Trance checked Harper's temperature. A small smiled creped across Trance's lips as she read the number; the Earther's temperature had gone down by a degree.

A medical officer eventually arrived and Trance took the opportunity to meet with Dylan and Rhade and gave them an update on Harper's condition. The two senior officers were on Command discussing a planet that had expressed interested in joining the Commonwealth. Rhade and Dylan turned around as Trance entered.

"I know you'd want to know that Harper's condition has stabilized," the golden woman announced. Dylan and Rhade' faces showed their relief at the good news.

"Good work Trance. Why don't you take a break; you've earned it." Dylan instructed after noticing the woman's tired look.

Trance looked up at the High Guard captain with appreciation. "Thank you Dylan, I think I'll check and see if I have any mail.

"Good idea Trance. I was expecting some mail. I don't suppose you'd mind some company?" Rhade asked.

The golden woman was grateful for the gesture. "Thank you Rhade I'd love to have some company."

Trance and Rhade left Dylan alone in his quarters to retrieve their mail. After retrieving their mail, Rhade and Trance chatted briefly as the walked the Andromeda's corridors. Once they arrived at Trance's quarters Rhade left Trance to go to his quarters to read his own mail.

Trance sorted through the mail which was mostly advertisements. Trance yawned as she put the mail on the nightstand next to her bunk. She suddenly felt tired and lie down and shut her eyes. "Andromeda I'm going to sleep so please wake me up in one hour." The golden alien didn't bother to change clothes as she wasn't going to be sleeping long. Moments later Trance was fast asleep.

An hour later Holo Rommie fizzled into existence in Trance's quarters and called out the golden woman's name.

Trance immediately opened her eyes and let out a yawn. "Thank you for waking me Andromeda."

The ship's holographic form tilted her chin forward in a small bow. "You're quite welcome Trance. I'm glad you were able to get some sleep."

"What's the status on Harper?' Trance asked as she returned to Medical.

The hologram materialized ahead of the golden alien. "Harper's condition is slowly improving. His fever has gone down by two degrees since you left him."

Trance was relieved at the update but remained guardedly optimistic at Harper's chance of fully recovering. "It's time I ran some more tests then."

"If I was superstitious I'd cross my fingers," Holo Rommie remarked.

"If you need any assistance I'd be happy to make my avatar available," the hologram offered.

"No thank you Andromeda, I can handle Harper on my own." Trance assured confidently.

"Very well. I'll be on my way. I have some data that I need to analyze," Holo Rommie informed before fizzling out of existence.

Beka landed the Maru on a dusty planet called Saskatchewan Drift. Beka walked down the Maru's ramp and looked around. It was a desolate place, just the kind of out the way place where Beka would expect to find vintage music CDs.

Beka coughed as strong gust of wind kicked up dust from the ground. The blonde was able to make out a building a couple hundred yards in front of her. As Beka got closer she could see that the building was a music shop.

Surprised to find such a shop on a planet in the middle of nowhere, Beka entered the shop. There was a young brunette woman who looked to be a few years younger than Beka standing behind the counter.

"Welcome to Kool Kat Music Store, are you looking for any particular piece of music?" the storekeeper greeted from behind the counter.

Beka figured she'd take a chance and mention a hard to find CD she had been trying to purchase. "I don't suppose you have any music from Old Earth would you?"

The clerk perked up at the question. "That kind of music is hard to come by nowadays. You know the Nietzschean pride that runs Earth has pretty much destroyed the music archives there? Most of my customers are Nightsiders so you can imagine my stock is more geared to their musical tastes."

"I didn't think you had any Old Earth music but I figured I'd give it a shot since I was here," Beka replied as she studied one of the CDs.

The young brunette clerk called to a coworker in a back room behind the counter and a middle aged man appeared. The clerk instructed the man to take over at the counter.

The clerk came from behind the counter and approached the blonde pilot. "I didn't say I didn't have any Old Earth music but what I have is not cheap. Most people that come here can't afford what I'm asking for the CD."

Beka glared at the clerk with annoyance. "I'm not your average customer. What music do you have and how much do you want for it?

"I have a CD of music by an old group called The Beach Boys. The CD isn't original. It's a reissue from some years back but it's still rare. It's going to cost you 500 thrones to take it off my hands."

Beka hid her excitement at hearing the name of the musical group. The blonde had been trying to get hold of that music for years, ever since Harper first began surfing. Harper had heard that the Beach Boys sang about surfing and decided he had to get hold of some of their music. "Beach Boys huh? You're asking quite a bit. I hadn't planned on spending that much on a CD. What kind of condition is the CD in?"

The clerk went on to boast how the CD was in near perfect condition, having been carefully preserved for years. "So shall I show you the CD?"

Beka figured it couldn't hurt to look at the CD. It sounded intriguing at least. "Sure why not?"

The clerk left the blonde to retrieve the CD. Beka browsed around the store, examining the other CDs while she waited. The music store had only a few customers right now Beka had plenty of room to meander about.

After a few minutes of browsing Beka found a new CD that she had been hoping to buy for the past two months. The blonde smiled inwardly as she pulled it from the rack.

"I see you enjoy the newer music as well," The clerk commented from behind Beka.

The blonde pilot turned around and held up the CD. "Yeah I've been trying to get this CD since it came out."

"That is a popular CD. That's our last copy," the clerk informed as she pointed to the CD in Beak's hand.

"Tell me about it. Every place I've checked has been out of stock," Beka acknowledged.

Beka examined the reissue CD, checking for defects such as scratches. "Can I listen to a song to hear how it sounds."

The clerk shrugged her shoulders before answering, "I guess so. We have a listening booth towards back. I'll put the CD in and let you have a listen."

Beka followed the clerk to the booth and listened to the music. The blonde pilot liked what she heard. "Would you take 250 Thrones for this relic?"

"Are you serious? I can't sell this antique CD for 250 Thrones. That'd be like giving it away," the clerk retorted.

Beka was not intimidated by the shorter clerk. "Look ma'm I'm not rich. I have a friend who will be celebrating a birthday soon and I wanted to get him a present. He's into Earth music, especially the old stuff."

"Well I'm not totally heartless and I'd hate to see your friend miss out on a terrific birthday present so I can go down as low as 400 Thrones," The clerk offered.

Beka maintained a calm demeanor. The blonde pilot tried not to let the clerk or anybody else in the store see how pleased she was at getting the clerk to lower the price of the CD.

"That's still quite a bit of money, but since you came down on your price I'll take it."

The store clerk nodded politely and made her way back to the counter with Beka close behind. Beka waited for the clerk to ring up the two CDs before handing over the thrones. Then the clerk put the CDs into a plastic bag and handed them to Beka, along with the change.

Beka turned around and left the music store with a smile on her face. She excited that she had found the perfect present for Harper. She hoped the CD would make up for the engineer having to deal with contracting the Malakan Virus.

Beka wandered around the town doing some window shopping. Most of the stores were closed, having been abandoned years before. As she strolled down the streets of town Beka felt someone bump into her from behind. The executive officer's instincts went in to gear as she spun around to face the person, sending a side thrust kick into the potential attacker's midsection.

The slight man bent forward, clutching his midsection as he tried to catch his breath. After a few deep breaths the stranger stood up and frowned at Beka. "Hey Blondie what was that for? I didn't do nothin'."

"You made the mistake of bumping into me from behind. That's enough. How am I supposed to know you didn't have a knife?" Beka reasoned.

The stranger scowled at the blonde woman. "It was just an accident lady. You seem kinda nervy lady. I got somethin' that should take the edge off."

Beka immediately knew the stranger was referring to Flash. "No thanks, I don't use the junk you're talking about."

"Oh you're one of them people who are all righteous," The stranger mocked. "Well excuse me your highness."

Before Beka could respond she felt a sharp stabbing pain in the back of her shoulder. She whirled around, assuming the pain was the result of an attacker. Moving so fast made Beka's head spin and she had trouble focusing on the person in front of her. Beka tried to kick at the second stranger but lost her balance in the attempt and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Looks like we got a feisty one," the second stranger remarked as he stood over Beka.

Beka tried to get on her knees and stand up but just fell backwards in the attempt. Beka heard the two attackers mumbled to each other over her prone form before she blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews people. Keep 'em coming.

**Chapter 6**

Harper had finally been released from Medical. Trance gave the engineer a physical therapy regimen which Telemechus Rhade agreed to enforce. Rhade now had Harper finishing up the physical therapy session.

"Come on Rhade, can't you give a guy a break?" Harper pleaded as he pushed his feet against the Nietzschean's hands.

"You have five for repetitions left Harper. It's not going to do any good if you don't do the physical therapy in the prescribed manner," Rhade reminded.

Harper sighed and began the final five repetitions. After the last repetition the engineer laid back on the mat beneath him. "I can't believe I agreed to go through this torture."

Rhade stood up and eased the engineer into a wheel chair. "It's for your own good Harper."

"Yeah I know. No pain, no gain," Harper groused.

"It's time for you to have some nourishment," Rhade announced as he began wheeling Harper out of the gym. Harper suddenly grew quiet, causing Rhade to stop the wheelchair and come around to the front to get a good look at the engineer. "Harper, is something wrong?"

Harper blinked several times before looking the Nietzschean in the eye. "Oh sorry Rhade, I was just wondering how Beka's doing. I wish she hadn't gone off to look for a present for me."

Rhade was relieved that Harper wasn't in pain from the workout. The tall Nietzschean had privately wondered if he hadn't pushed the frail Earther too hard in the workout, despite Trance's assurancesthat the workout was carefully planned."I'm sure she's fine Harper. I didn't realize you were such a mother hen."

"I'm not. I just have a weird feeling like something's going to happen to her," Harper protested. "I know it's crazy, but the feeling is there."

Rhade studied Harper and decided that the Earther was being sincere. "Try not to get worked up over it Harper. I'm sure Beka is doing well and will soon be back with a birthday present for you."

Harper pasted a grin on his face. "Since she went behind my back and is getting me a present anyways, I hope it's something good."

When Beka regained consciousness she found herself sitting in a chair bound at her wrists and ankles. Beka tried to clear the fogginess from her mind as she sat in the chair in silence. Beka opened her eyes and saw only darkness. She thought at first she was in a dark room with no light. Moments later Beka felt something soft pressing against her face and realized she must be blindfolded in some manner. The pilot assumed by the silence that she was alone in the room so she struggled against the shackles on her hands and ankles.

"It's no use struggling, you are tightly secured," A male voice informed.

Beka cocked her head trying to pinpoint the location of the voice. The voice came from about 20 feet in front of her. "I don't know who you are but you might as well quit your pathetic game."

"I assure you this is no game. I'm quite serious," the man replied.

"What do you want from me then?" Beka asked as calmly as she could under the circumstances.

Her captor chuckled before approaching the blonde pilot. "I want you to assist me."

Beka wasn't sure if her captor was joking or not. "You can't be serious. You force Flash on me and then you want me to help you? It looks like I'm not the only one whose been dipping into the Flash."

"My request is not a joke," the captor replied with an arrogant tone.

"I'm assuming I won't like what you want me to do or you won't have gone to all this trouble," Beka reasoned.

The captor chuckled softly. "Yes, I want you to help me get revenge, which is not something I imagine you would easily understand."

"You're right, I don't understand," Beka snorted.

"Then let me explain the plan. You will be kept in here and high on Flash until your mind is fried," the captor explained.

Beka was now even more confused. "I still don't understand. How is getting me junked up on Flash getting revenge?"

The Elteran drug dealer then entered the room and pulled the blindfold from Beka's eyes. Beka wasn't surprised to see on of the two drug dealers who forced the Flash on her the night before.

"What's up loser?" Beka asked sarcastically. The blonde blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light produced by a single dim bulb hanging from the ceiling.

The Elteran ignored the insult. "You could make this easier and just take the Flash on your own."

"Yeah, right!" Beka retorted stubbornly.

The Elteran offered the blonde some bread and water. Beka started to lean her mouth towards the water bottle to take a sip when the Elteran quickly pulled the bottle away. ". You're not getting any food or water either; it makes the Flash work faster."

Beka looked at the Flash then the water. Her throat was dry and she wanted a sip of water but not at the Elteran's price. "Then I'll go without food and water. I don't imagine your revenge plan will work if I die here."

"You're stubborn lady," the Elteran admitted.

"You're not the first one to tell me that Mister. What is your name anyway?"

The Elteran put the blindfold back on Beka as he answered, "My name's Calum. And don't think you can sweet talk me Blondie because you're just wasting your time."

Beka wasn't surprised the Elteran didn't fall for the trick. Still, it was worth a try. "So why does he want the Andromeda, not that it isn't a cool thing to have?"

"My boss has his reasons," Calum replied curtly. Beka now noticed a metal halo in The Elteran's left hand. Beka struggled as Calum restrained Beka and put her head in a metal halo. The Elteran then closed the latches on the silver halo so that it fit snugly around Beka's forehead. The metal bar that ran from the back of the halo and down Beka's neck was fastened to headrest of the medical style chair that held the blonde woman.

Once Beka was fully restrained Calum, poured five drops of Flash into each of Beka's eyes. Calum removed the metal halo and held it in his left hand. I'll leave the food here in case you change your mind. But don't wait too long; you don't want the food to spoil." Calum informed before leaving.

A few minutes later Beka could feel the buzz from the Flash. Her heart was beating rapidly. A half hour more and Beka was feeling like Wonder Woman. She pulled against the metal restraints around her wrists, breaking her left wrist in the process. The blonde heard something snap and briefly paused as she tried to figure out what maid the sound as she felt no pain. Beka couldn't figure out the source of the odd sound and went back to trying to break free of her restraints. When she failed to break free of the restraints Beka became angry. She let out a primal scream as she gave one last pull against the metal around her wrists.

Beka's captors had witnessed the whole scene play out on a video monitor in another room. "Beka Valentine is most persistent. She almost broke free of her restraints," Calum remarked.

"Then we need to proceed to the next phase as quickly as possible," another man instructed.

"You're the boss. I'll get Marcus to assist me," Calum informed.

The Boss raised a hand to stop the Elteran. "See that you follow my instructions to the letter."

Calum stopped and gave a mock salute. "Sure thing Boss."

The Elteran returned to the room where Beka was held captive. Calum slowly walked up to Beka and stood in front of the blonde. The Elteran noticed Beka's swollen wrist began examining it. "You shouldn't try to get out of your restraints. It looks like you broke your wrist."

"I thought I heard something snap, but I don't feel anything," Beka said, slurring her words.

"My boss has a favor to ask of you. He wants you to bring him the little engineer from Andromeda." the Elteran informed.

"Harper?" Beka questioned with surprise. Then the blonde recovered from the shock. "Um let me think. No," the blonde pilot retorted snidely.

Calum produced a hypodermic needle which he held out for Beka to see. Then the Elteran attached some electrodes to each of Beka's temples. "You'll change your tune soon."

Beka could feel the Flash high wearing off now. Her body began to shake and Beka knew it wasn't a good sign. "You're going to an awful lot of trouble to get my help Calum."

"The trouble is worth it Ms. Valentine," Calum replied tersely. The Elteran sat down in a small chair and waited for the withdrawal symptoms to increase in intensity.

Beka sat in silence, glaring at the Elteran. The blonde was feeling jittery as she waited for Calum to make his next move.

Calum slowly pulled out a small remote device from a jacket pocket and pressed a button. Beka now felt as if every nerve in her body was on fire. Seconds later Calum pressed the button again and the pain stopped.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" Calum asked.

Beka merely glared at the Elteran in response. She was determined to hold out. Calum sighed as he pressed the remote button again. Another current of electricity shot through Beka, causing her to jerk her body away from her chair. Calum allowed the current to continue longer now than he had the previous time. Beka was relieved when she finally passed out in her chair and didn't have to deal with the pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Dylan was lying on a couch reading a holo novel when the Nietzschean entered the room. Hunt sat up and eyed the Nietzschean with curiosity. "So what do I owe the honor of your visit Rhade?"

"I came here to request permission to search for Beka Valentine, Captain," Rhade informed.

Dylan's smile turned to a frown at the mention of the missing executive officer. "I'm worried about her as well. Beka said she'd be back in a week and it's not like her not to let us know if she was delayed getting back. You have my permission to search for Beka. Do you have any idea where you're going to start? I don't' recall Beka mentioning her destination when she left."

Rhade stood at ease in front of the High Guard captain. "Yes, I have a few leads. I'll start with Bamar, Beka and Harper's original destination and then to Kalasan where she and Harper made the emergency landing."

"I suppose that's as good a starting point as any," Dylan conceded.

The Nietzschean bowed his head in agreement. "I merely wish to cover all angles. I'll be leaving right away."

Dylan leaned back on the couch, stretching his arms along its back. "I understand Commander and I agree with your plan. Good luck and keep in touch. I wish I could go with you."

"Thank you Captain. The people on Alannis need help and I'll be able to handle this on my own."

The High Guard captain mentally cursed the timing of Andromeda's humanitarian mission. He and the Andromeda were needed to help Alannis, a planet that had recently suffered a natural disaster. Dylan dismissed the Nietzschean commander before checking his incoming mail.

Telemachus Rhade stared at the console screen in front of him on the Command Deck. The Nietzschean was in deep concentration as he had been for the last half hour. Beka Valentine was overdue from her week long vacation. Normally the Nietzschean wasn't one to worry but Beka hadn't even contacted the Andromeda since she left on the vacation. It wasn't like the blonde executive officer not to let her crewmates know if she was going to be delayed. The dark-haired Nietzschean made a decision and headed for Dylan Hunt's quarters to inform the captain of his decision.

Harper was involved in reading a flexi in his quarters on the Maru when Rhade entered. Harper looked up at the Nietzschean with a mildly perplexed expression. "So what brings you here this time of the evening Rhade?"

The Nietzschean took a seat in the chair next to Harper's bed. "I don't want to alarm you but Beka is overdue from her trip. I was going to try to find her and I was hoping you might have an idea where she might have gone."

The engineer's concerned registered in his eyes. "That doesn't sound like Beka to not check in if she's going to be late. I wonder why she didn't say where she was going."

Rhade almost didn't have the heart to continue, but felt it would be worth it if Harper could provide any leads. "Beka said she wasn't sure. She was going to find a present for your birthday and said she'd being searching a number of places, following leads."

Harper now felt a twinge of guilt. "I told Beka not to bother. She shouldn't have bothered and now she might be in trouble. I'd like to go but Trance has me cooped up here."

Rhade cast the engineer a sympathetic look. "I know it must be hard on you being stuck here on the Andromeda, but I'll find Beka."

The Earther attempted a confident grin. "I know you'll bring Beka back. Just don't take too long in doing it though."

"Trust me I won't," Rhade replied as he stood up. "Did Beka mention what kind of present she was going to get you?"

"Nah, Beka said she it was going to be a surprise," Harper informed. "She was taking me along but wouldn't say where we were going or what my present was going to be."

Rhade sighed before straightening his posture. "Did you drop any hints as to what you wanted for your birthday?"

Harper nearly blushed as he considered the question. "Yeah but I don't think Beka had any intention of getting me a love slave," he joked.

Rhade rolled his eyes at the Earther. "You didn't really hint that you wanted a love slave did you Harper?"

"I was just teasing. I didn't really mean it," Harper quickly defended.

"Did you ever tell Beka what you really wanted?" Rhade questioned, trying to get some useful information.

"Nope, she's already done so much for me that I don't like for her to make a big deal out of my birthday," Harper explained haltingly.

Rhade contemplated the answer. It wasn't exactly what he had expected. "I was under the impression that humans from Earth enjoyed making a big deal out of their birthdays."

Harper cocked his head towards Rhade, surprised at the Nietzschean's curiosity. "You're awfully full of questions tonight. Normally us Earth kludges like birthdays but I've never liked people making a big fuss over me."

The Nietzschean commander now wore a slightly bemused expression. "I find that interesting considering what I've observed of your behavior. I take it you've always taken this attitude with Beka regarding your birthday."

"Sure, I made it clear the first time she tried to go all out celebrating my first birthday on the Maru," Harper replied with a distant look in his eyes. "I really pitched a fit that time. Beka got just as mad back at me and we didn't talk to each other for close to a week."

"I see. So don't you celebrate each other's birthdays then? I seem to recall you working on a surprise party for Beka's birthday," the Nietzschean carefully pointed out.

Harper lifted his right hand dismissively. "We reached a compromise. We would celebrate but keep it simple."

Rhade shifted his weight from one leg to the other. It was time to end the conversion and start looking for Beka. "Well, I should be leaving now. Take care of yourself while I'm away Harper."

The Earther suddenly felt stupid for getting caught up in reminiscing with Rhade. "Hey thanks Rhade. I'm sorry I couldn't give you any leads on Beka. But you gotta come back with her okay?"

"I will bring Beka back Mr. Harper. I promise," the Nietzschean assured as he exited Medical.

Rhade guided the slipfighter out of slipstream near the planet Bamar, Beka and Harper's original destination. A half hour later the slipfighter touched down on the planet's surface.

The Nietzschean checked with the spaceport to see if there was any record of the Maru having landed. Rhade was told that the Maru had been there but left two days earlier without providing an itinerary.

Rhade decided to ask around at some of the stores to see if anybody had seen or spoken with Beka. Rhade looked around the spaceport before grabbing the arm of the nearest person. "Excuse me but can you tell me where I could do some shopping?"

The Bamar native rolled his red eyes and motioned in a northerly direction. "Just go north on Constellation Street. There's a promenade with stores."

The Nietzschean patted the Bamaran on the back. "Thanks mister."

Minutes later Rhade had hired a taxi to get him to the promenade. Once the Nietzschean paid the taxi driver he strolled along the promenade.

Rhade scanned the stores, keeping an eye out for Beka. Although many of the places could easily be eliminated as places where the executive officer would have visited, Rhade didn't want to take any chances of missing any leads. He still checked with all of the shops.

The commander started with eateries, assuming that Beka had to have eaten while on her search for Harper's gift. At one of the restaurants that served native food Rhade showed a picture of Beka to a cashier who remember the blonde pilot. Beka had been there the cashier couldn't remember when or where Beka had gone after eating there.

Rhade was reasonably sure the cashier really did remember seeing Beka and decided to sit down and have a meal. The Nietzschean held out a small hope that Beka might walk into the restaurant while he was eating, thus ending his search. Rhade wasn't so fortunate so he began searching the hotels and motels, trying to find out if Beka was still registered at any local place of lodging. He found the blonde pilot had registered at a moderately priced motel for one night. The motel was simple, but clean. Beka had left the planet four days earlier, but the motel clerk had no idea as to her destination.

Rhade continued his search on the promenade going through the shops, showing Beka's picture to the clerks and customers. The Nietzschean was about to become frustrated at the lack of more Beka sightings when he entered a small shop that sold vintage CDs, DVDs, and holo novels. The commander found a clerk who recognized a picture of Beka. The clerk remembered Beka as she was looking for some vintage CDs with Earth music. Rhade found out that Beka left the store after clerk informed her there were no Earth music CDs available.

"I see Miss. Did you tell the blonde lady where she could find a store with some old Earth music?" Rhade questioned.

The store clerk finished with a customer before returning her attention to the Nietzschean. "There is a small store I heard about on Saskatchewan Drift."

"And where is this Saskatchewan Drift?" Rhade asked patiently.

The blue haired clerk took a sip from a soda can before replying "It's in the next system. One slip jump away."

The Nietzschean quickly thanked the clerk for the information and rushed back to the spaceport. Once inside his slipfighter Rhade entered the coordinates he got from the navigation department at the spaceport. The Nietzschean guided his slipfighter into slipstream, headed for Saskatchewan Drift.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews kind readers. Here's another chapter for you all.

**Chapter 8**

Telemachus Rhade touched down on Saskatchewan Drift and impatiently waited for his security clearance. The Nietzschean was informed that Saskatchewan Drift had its fair share of crime, which necessitated the heightened security.

While waiting to be cleared by security Rhade inquired whether the Maru had been docked on the drift. The security guard took some convincing before he believed Rhade was only concerned for Beka's welfare. The guard shuffled some flexis around on top of his desk and looked up the Maru on the docket.

The burly security guard, who was nearly as large as Rhade, pointed behind the Nietzschean. "Just go straight back about five rows and you'll see your lady friend's ship. If you find her tell her the ship will be impounded if she doesn't come and pay the docking fees soon."

"It sounds as if Beka hasn't been back to her ship for some time." Rhade commented casually, trying not to appear overly concerned.

The security guard nodded his head slightly. "According to my information your friend disembarked a few days ago and hasn't been back since."

Rhade quickly thanked the security guard before heading in the direction of the Maru. As he keyed in the security codes on the Maru's hatch, Rhade was expecting to hear Beka's voice calling out.

"Beka are you onboard?" Rhade yelled up to the cockpit. The Nietzschean was greeted with silence. Rhade finished keying in the security code and waited for the hatch to open. The Nietzschean boarded the Maru and looked around. The tall dark haired commander sniffed the air and scanned the room. His enhanced Nietzschean senses told him Beka was nowhere on board.

Rhade searched the Maru for clues of Beka's whereabouts. There was no sign of struggle for which the Nietzschean was grateful. Rhade tried to convince himself that there was a reason for Beka's disappearance that didn't involve foul play.

Rhade disembarked from the Maru and asked one of the security officers for directions to the vintage music store. From the looks of the drift, the Nietzschean guessed that there was only one music store around. Rhade's hunch was right as the security officer informed him that there was only one music store before giving the Nietzschean directions.

Rhade easily found Kool Kat Music and stepped inside. The Nietzschean immediately began asking the male clerk if had seen anybody answering Beka's description had been in the store. The clerk didn't recognize Beka from the picture that Rhade showed him.

Rhade was about to leave the store when the clerk suggested that the Nietzschean talk to the other clerk who was off duty at the present.

"Would you contact the other clerk and ask about Beka Valentine? It's extremely urgent." Rhade requested.

The skinny teenaged clerk sighed "Yeah I guess. She's not going to be happy though."

"It is important so I'll take that chance," Rhade countered.

The clerk was able to contact the female clerk through a communicator. Rhade was able to transmit the file containing Beka's picture to the female clerk who recognized Beka. The female clerk had no more real information on Beka other than the fact that the blonde executive officer made a purchase at the music store.

"Do you know where she went when she left your store?" Rhade questioned.

The clerk typed in Rhade's question and waited for the female clerk to reply. "I doubt if she knows mister. We don't make it a habit to pry into other people's business."

Rhade kept silent as he read the female clerk's reply. The female clerk had no idea where Beka had gone but promised to let Rhade know if she remembered anything that could lead the Nietzschean to Beka.

Rhade left Kool Kat Music and went back to the Maru on the off chance that Beka had returned to her ship. On his way back to the Maru Rhade stopped people he had passed and showed them the picture of Beka. None of the people recalled seeing Beka but Rhade continued asking and before long was at the Maru.

Rhade called up to the cockpit again, hoping this time that Beka would answer. After a few moments of silence the Nietzschean climbed aboard the Maru and quickly determined that Beka still had not returned.

Reluctantly, the Nietzschean decided to file a missing person report with the local police. At the police station Rhade reluctantly sent a message to Andromeda via courier. He message simply stated that he had found the Maru but no sign of Beka.

Trance was overseeing Harper's physical therapy sessions, much to the delight of the engineer. Harper was continuing to improve and each day the engineer was getting stronger.

"Trance you are as evil as Rhade when it comes to physical therapy. But at least you're a lot better to look at while I'm being tortured like this," Harper mildly protested.

Trance frowned at Harper as she increased the gravity in the room. "Harper, but you really need to concentrate on your exercises. Let's see how you do with the same gravity as last session." The golden alien had kept the gravity low during the first few sessions to ease the stress on Harper's body as he worked out. In their last session Trance had increased the gravity, causing Harper to struggle. Trance hoped that the last workout had made the Harper stronger and that this time the engineer would hardly notice the gravity.

Trance watched intently as Harper began walking from one end of the gym to  
the other with the help of a cane. The golden alien smiled and nodded her  
approval at the engineer's progress. "Very good Harper. You'll have all of  
your strength back soon."

"Thanks Trance, but how much longer do you think before I'm back to normal?"  
Harper asked as he slowly made his way across the gym.

The golden alien glanced down at the flexi in her left hand then back up at  
Harper. "I would think another week and you'll be back to your full strength  
in your limbs. But that's only as long as you keep up with the physical  
therapy."

Harper frowned at the thought of another week of Trance's torture sessions.  
"Another week? You really must be enjoying my company."

The physical therapy session was interrupted by Dylan Hunt who was standing patiently just inside the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt the therapy session but I thought you'd want to know a courier just arrived with a message from Rhade."

Both Harper and Trance turned and looked intently at the High Guard captain. Dylan approached Trance as the two waited for Harper to finish walking back to them.

"I hope Rhade found Beka," Harper piped up as he waddled up beside Trance.

"I don't believe the news will be good," Trance remarked, which garnered the golden alien interested looks from her two friends.

Dylan tried to brush off the golden alien's prediction. "Well, I haven't seen the message yet so I don't know the answer and there's only one way to find out for sure.

Dylan tapped the flexi and the three waited for the message to play out. Rhade's message was brief. The Nietzschean merely informed that he had found the Maru but not Beka. Rhade finished off by mentioning that there was no blood or any sign of struggle onboard the Maru and that there was a good chance that Beka was alive. Rhade promised to continue looking until he found Beka.

"I'm going to go help Rhade look for Beka," Harper boldly announced. Trance  
put a hand on Harper's shoulder, partly to reassure the engineer, but mostly  
to keep him in place.

Dylan understood shared the engineer's concern for Beka, but the captain  
wasn't going to let Harper leave the ship. "You are going to remain here on  
Andromeda and I can make that an order if necessary Mr. Harper."

Harper held back the retort that formed in his mind. "Okay, I'll stay here." The Earther hoped Dylan bought his act. Harper had already begun to form a plan to sneak off the Andromeda.

"I'm glad to here that. I know we're all concerned about Beka's welfare but  
Rhade is doing his best to bring her back. Now we've got to make sure the people of Alannis are taken care of so at least we'll have something to occupy our time."

"Oh that reminds me Boss, I was checking the list of supplies we're going to need to help Alannis and we'll need to pick up a few things on the way," Harper informed.

"I see," Dylan simply replied, ignoring the information for the moment. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to bring better news."

Harper put on a fake smile and looked up at the captain. "Hey it's not your fault. Thanks for the update."

Dylan saw through the Earther's sunny disposition and appreciated the effort. "I guess interrupted this physical therapy session long enough. Mr. Harper put the list of supplies we'll need on flexi and have one of the bots bring it up to my quarters."

"Will do Boss," Harper replied cheerfully.

Dylan walked several steps towards the door before turning around and taking long look at the Earther. "Mr. Harper, don't try sneaking off to help Rhade rescue Beka."

The engineer had a confused look on his face as he wondered how Dylan figured out his plan. Harper figured the High Guard captain was just making sure the engineer understood. "Is that an order Boss?"

"I'd rather not make it an order Mr. Harper. Just consider it a strong recommendation from your captain," Dylan suggested before leaving the gym.

Beka woke up to find herself in the same chair in the same room as been in for the past two days. Calum continued to alternate dropping Flash in her eyes with shocking Beka with electricity. The blonde was now in the middle of a major Flash withdrawal and her broken wrist was throbbing.

Beka continued to sit alone in the stark, little room for what seemed like hours. The Flash craving was now driving Beka to the brink of insanity. She was jittery and needed to get up burn off some of the energy the Flash had built up in her. Beka struggled against her restraints, causing the pain from her wrist to shoot up through her arm. Beka let out a scream, one of both pain and frustration.

Calum, the Elteran, made a quick entrance and examined Beka's wrist again. "I told you to be careful of your wrist."

"I know you did, but I gotta get out of here." Beka tried to explain.

Calum unzipped a pocket on his jacket and pulled out a vial of Flash. "The last dose of Flash is wearing off I see. I'll take care of that." Calum put the metal halo over Beka's head and began pouring the drops into the blonde's eyes.

"No, please don't give me any more Flash," Beka pleaded. She hated begging like this and being so vulnerable, but there was no choice.

"My boss may stop giving you Flash and give you a chance to dry out if you get your engineer friend for him." Calum offered.

Beka didn't have to think for long about the offer. It was going to take a lot more than pumping her full of Flash to get Beka Valentine to betray a member of her crew.


	9. Chapter 9

Beka woke up to a surge of electricity surging through her body. The executive officer opened her eyes and saw Calum with his ever present remote. Beka Valentine was tough but knew she was in invincible and was now becoming afraid that she would break.

Calum was ready to give the next shock when there was a knock at the door. Calum reluctantly interrupted his session with Beka and went to the door.

A voice on the other side of the door instructed Calum to blindfold Beka. Calum grunted a reply which Beka missed. The Elteran wrapped the cloth around Beka's eyes and then wrapped another piece of cloth around her eyes.

Calum turned off the overhead light in the room, sending it into darkness. Satisfied that Beka could no longer see anything in the room, Calum called out to his boss. "You can come in now. Ms. Valentine is blindfolded."

Beka heard the door open and the moderately heavy footsteps of the Boss as he entered the room. "I see you are awake again Ms. Valentine. I hope you are enjoying your stay here."

"I can't say much for the company," Beka wheezed out through cracked lips.

"You are really trying my patience Ms. Valentine. It would not be wise to keep this up," The Boss warned.

Beka felt another strong jolt of electricity surge through her and she let out a groan of pain. The blonde remained silent, her strength sapped. It was all she could do to stay awake.

The Boss grabbed a handful of Beka's blonde locks and pulled her head back. "Now will you give up and bring me your little engineer friend?"

"No," was all Beka could answer. Beka was preparing for another jolt of electricity when she heard the door to the room slam open.

Beka heard a few grunts from two men who she guessed were the ones she heard crash into the wall to her left. After a few moments of fighting there was a brief silence before Beka could feel her blindfolds being untied.

"Beka, I'm glad I finally found you," the familiar voice of Telemechus Rhade remarked with relief.

"Glad you finally made it," Beka choked out before slipping into unconsciousness.

The Nietzschean gently got Beka out of her restraints lifted her into his arms. Rhade allowed a primal growl to escape from his lips as he looked down at the Elteran and the Nightsider lying unconscious on the floor.

Rhade carried Beka all of the way back to the Maru, where he carefully placed the blonde on her bunk. Rhade reluctantly left Beka's side and went to the kitchen and grabbed a first aid kit. He returned to Beka's side and began checking her for injuries. The Nietzschean found her broken wrist as well as numerous bruises. He quickly injected nanobots to work on repairing Beka's wrist and decided that the bruises could wait until they reached the Andromeda.

After Beka was settled in Rhade left her and made his way to the cockpit where he took a seat in the pilot's chair. The Nietzschean contacted security and informed them of the Beka's kidnapping and gave the Elteran and Nightsider's location.

"We'll need you to file a report before we are able to investigate the alleged kidnapping," The security guard informed.

"I'll be happy to file a report. Just send it via courier to the Andromeda Ascendant. I'm transmitting her coordinates now," Rhade instructed as he pushed a button which sent the information to the security office. "And you'll find the suspects, an Elteran and a Nightsider at abandoned warehouse at number 4 District Street. They should still lying on the floor unconscious."

"Very well. I will send a team over to that address to arrest anybody fitting the description of a Nightsider and an Elteran," The security officer replied.

Rhade waited a few more minutes before his security clearance was finalized. The Nietzschean started up the Maru's engine and began the preflight test. Once the Maru was ready Rhade guided the Maru away from Saskatchewan Drift.

Rhade opened a slipstream route and engaged the Maru's slipstream drive. Rhade was grateful that piloting the slipstream kept his mind focused, pushing away thoughts of retribution on the men who had kidnapped Beka.

While piloting the slipstream Rhade's keen hearing could make out Beka's physical struggle with Flash withdrawal. Rhade headed the Maru towards the nearest exit out of slipstream. As soon they were safely out of slipstream, Rhade engaged the autopilot and walked towards Beka's quarters.

In her bunk Beka tossed and turned as convulsions over took her body. Her body was now soaked in sweat. "Please Rhade, just leave me alone. I don't need you to keep checking up on me like I'm some invalid," Beka lashed out. She was hurting from Flash withdrawal and didn't want Rhade pitying her.

Rhade wasn't one to give up easily though and sat on the bunk next to the Blonde. "I know you're tough but sometimes even the toughest people need the support of a friend."

"Didn't you hear what I said Rhade? I'm fine. Now get out!" Beka demanded with anger in her icy blue eyes. A moment later, Beka's mind cleared enough it to register that she had lost her temper. Beka calmed herself down. "I didn't mean to lash out at you like that Rhade. I just need my space. Besides, the Maru won't pilot itself through slipstream."

"Alright, I'll leave, but I just want you to know I'm here if you need me."

During the flight to the Andromeda Rhade periodically would exit slipstream long enough to check on Beka. The blonde would wave off any assistance or comfort as she struggled through Flash withdrawal.

During one of these brief checkups, Rhade noticed that Beka had finally fallen asleep. The Nietzschean noticed that the blanket covering Beka had partially fallen away from the blonde. Rhade quietly put the blanket back over Beka and took off her boots.

Rhade returned to the cockpit, pleased that Beka was finally getting a respite from her battle with Flash. The Nietzschean returned his concentration to piloting the slipstream. Now the best way to help Beka was to get her back to the Andromeda as quickly as possible.

Two days later Rhade exited the Maru out of slipstream and saw the Andromeda in front of him. The dark haired Nietzschean opened a communication channel and contacted the Andromeda. "Andromeda this is Rhade. Have a medical team meat me at the hanger deck."

"Rhade, how badly is Beka hurt?" Dylan's voice crackled over the transmission.

"She's beat up pretty badly, but I'm sure she'll recover," Rhade answered.

Dylan breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Good job on bringing Beka back Rhade."

"Thank you Captain," Rhade said, not feeling in the mood for any more talk. The Nietzschean cut off the transmission before preparing to dock the Maru.

Trance and two medical personnel met the Maru and wheeled a gurney up the ship's hatch. Beka was awake but high on Flash when the gurney pulled up beside her bunk.

"Hi gang. I hate to be a bother like this." Beka joked.

Trance smiled at Beka and began giving the blonde pilot the once over. "Beka I'm glad you're back."

Beka returned the golden alien's smile with one of her own. "Thanks Trance. Aside from a broken wrist, which is healing nicely, I feel pretty good."

Once Beka was transferred to a gurney, Trance examined the wrist that the blonde had held out. Trance noticed some minor bruising but was satisfied that the wrist was healing. "I'll examine your wrist further when we get you to Medical." Trance had noticed that Beka's eyes had the telltale signs of Flash use. "Beka did the men who kidnapped you give you Flash?"

Beka paused a moment, concerned that Dylan's and Harper's would overreact. "Let me think. Yeah, I was full of Flash the whole time."

Trance instructed the orderlies to wheel the gurney to Medical. Rhade and Trance walked along side the gurney.

Beka did her best not remain still on the gurney, but sat up when they Reached a medical bed. "I can take it from here. I don't need any more help getting into bed."

"Beka, why don't you let me give the orders in Medical?" Trance said as diplomatically as possible as she put her hands under Beka's shoulders and firmly, but gently helped Beka onto a bed.

Beka conceded authority to Trance for now. "Okay Trance. But I'm really doing much better."

"Hey Beka, if you wanted to keep me company in Medical you're too late," Harper greeted as he entered the room.

A broad grin broke out across Beka's face. "Hiya Shorty. Look who's up and walking around like he never had the Malakan Virus."

Harper did an impromptu soft shoe dance to emphasize the extent of his recovery.

"Yup, I'm good as new. Well, almost. Trance says I should be back to 100 in a couple days."

"That's great. You had me worried there at first," Beka confessed.

"So, I heard you went shopping for a birthday present for yours truly. You didn't need to go to all that trouble you know," Harper replied. "But since you did, I don't suppose you could tell me what it was?"

Trance, Rhade, and Dylan glared at the engineer. Harper noticed the cold looks he was getting and immediately tried to defend himself. "I'm sorry; I'm just dying to know what you got for me. You don't have to give it to me or anything Beka; I just can't stand not knowing what it is."

Beka was grateful for the diversion from her condition took pity on the engineer. "Okay I'll appease your curiosity Harper. I found a CD of old Earth music. It had songs by some group called The Beach Boys."

"Beach Boys huh? Sounds cool, but I can live without the CD," Harper replied. "I'm glad everything turned out okay."

"Me too Shorty," Beka said as she took a cup of medicine handed to her by Trance.

Trance stopped her work and turned to the three visitors. "I think you've talked to Beka long enough. It's time to let her get some rest."

"You're quite right Trance," Dylan agreed. "Come on gentlemen, let's get back to work." With that Dylan ushered Rhade and Harper out of Medical.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all you readers for your kind reviews. Here is another chapter. Merry Christmas.

**Chapter 10**

Early in the morning Dylan called his senior staff to the Command Deck. Harper put up his usual fuss at being interrupted while working when he walked onto Command. Rhade and Trance had already arrived so Dylan began his meeting.

"I called you all here because we just received a transmission from the police authority on Saskatchewan Drift. They picked up the three men that Rhade knocked out while rescuing Beka."

"You took out three guys huh Rhade? Not bad, but I woulda expected you to take out at least half a dozen bad guys," Harper interrupted.

"I'm not finished Mr. Harper," Dylan admonished. "The Nightsider that you took out is an old acquaintance of ours Rhade."

Harper's eyes opened wide as he realized the identity of the Nightsider. "You mean Gerentex was responsible for what happened to Beka? I just hope the rat face gets what he deserves, a slow painful death."

"Excuse me but who is Gerentex, other than a Nightsider who kidnapped Beka?" Rhade questioned.

Harper was about to answer when Dylan spoke up. "Gerentex is the Nightsider who hired Beka, Harper, Trance, and Rev to use the Maru to pull Andromeda out of the event horizon."

Rhade nodded his head in understanding. "I'm assuming that he blames Beka for not turning the Andromeda over to him."

"It looks like the flowers Trance gave him have lost their effect on Gerentex," Dylan surmised.

As three sets of eyes looked on her Trance merely shrugged. "I'm sorry; I should have mentioned the effects of the flowers I gave Gerentex weren't permanent. I knew the flowers were strong enough that their effects on Gerentex would last for some time, I just didn't know how long that would be."

"At least Beka is going to be okay. I guess she should know it was Gerentex who kidnapped her," Harper suggested.

"I'll tell Beka, I just hope she stays put and doesn't let her anger get the best of her," Dylan announced. "I've said what I had to say so you are all dismissed.

Later that morning Beka was waiting for the final word from Trance before being released from Medical. Trance returned from assisting another of her patients and stood next to Beka's bed.

Trance agreed to release Beka but would not allow the executive officer to go back on duty. Trance was concerned about the amount of Flash in Beka's system. Trance had offered to give Beka some medicine to ease the withdrawal symptoms, but as usual, the executive officer was fighting the recommendation.

"Trance, I know you think I'll shake my addiction quicker and easier with a prescribed drug, but you know how I feel about drugs of any kind." Beka protested.

The golden alien continued to press the issue, as she knew how tough a road Beka would have ahead of her trying to kick Flash on her own. "Beka I understand you reluctance but I need to remind you weren't hooked on ordinary Flash. It's much stronger than the Flash you've taken in the past."

Beka raised a hand, stopping Trance's warning. "Trance I know this isn't my father's Flash, but I'm going to handle this on my own. So please spare me any more lectures."

Trance frowned at the blonde. "I just hate to see you go through what I know will be a very unpleasant experience when I can help you avoid it. And I really wish you would let Dylan and the rest of the crew know about the nature of the Flash that you're hooked on."

"I'll be fine Trance. I appreciate you letting me out of Medical. I don't' think I can stay here another night." Beka replied. She was really feeling jittering but tried her best not to let on.

"Alright Beka, I'm allowing you to go back on modified duty; that means no piloting and no away missions for now. I'll still have to monitor your progress so you'll need to come in to Medical for a check up once a day. In the meantime, please don't hesitate to come to me if you need help," Trance instructed.

Beka hopped off of the bed in Medical grabbed a jacket that one of the mariabots had brought by earlier. "Sure thing Trance."

Trance watched as Beka walked out of Medical. Trance hoped that getting back to a closer to normal routine would help Beka. Right now the executive officer seemed a bit out of sorts which Trance attributed to the Flash withdrawal.

Beka decided that her first order of business would be a shower. She hadn't had one since being kidnapped. Beka suddenly realized that she hadn't even seen the leader of the jerks that had kidnapped her; the one Calum had called Boss.

Beka jumped backwards as she was drenched in cold water. "Shower off!" The blonde immediately fumbled for a towel which was hanging just outside the shower. "Harper, get to my quarters, now!"

"Coming Boss!" Harper called back over the com. The engineer rushed to Beka's quarters minutes later and found her in a robe, looking like she could spit nails.

"Harper, explain why my shower has no hot water and it better be good," Beka demanded.

Harper took a step backwards, away from Beka. "Uh sorry Boss, I meant to get your shower fixed but other things came up. I'll get on it right now."

Beka advanced on the shorter engineer until she was standing directly in front of him. "You bet you will get it done. And no more lame excuses."

Harper turned to leave the room when Beka grabbed the collar of the engineer's shirts and whirled the smaller man around. "My shower is the other way Harper."

Harper now realized that Beka was not the normal Beka Valentine angry that he was used to seeing. Harper saw a burning rage on Beka's face and tried to squirm out of her grasp. "I was uh just going to the machine shop to get some tools."

"Oh no you don't Shorty, if I let you out of here you won't come back," Beka replied as she squeezed hard on the engineer's left arm.

"Okay, so get one of the mariabots to get a wrench and nanowelder and bring them here," Harper suggested.

That calmed Beka momentarily and she called out for one of the mariabots to bring a toolbox to her quarters. Harper waited nervously for the next few moments. The Earther had never been afraid of Beka, except when she was on Flash. Harper looked into Beka's eyes and saw the telltale signs of being high on Flash. "Hey Beka, I know you're upset and I'm sorry but I promise I'll fix your shower."

Beka pushed Harper towards her bunk and gave the engineer a shove, sending him flying onto the bunk. "You did this on purpose didn't you Harper? You thought it would be funny if I took a cold shower, didn't you?"

"No, honest Boss, I had a list of other projects that took priority over the plumbing in your shower," Harper stammered.

Beka grabbed Harper's right arm and jerked the Earther forward. Harper winced as his right shoulder slammed against the deck. Harper tried to get up onto his feet but Beka grabbed Harper and threw the engineer against the wall.

Beka rushed over to Harper stood over the motionless Earther. "Get up!" Beka yelled as she kicked Harper in the side.

Harper rolled himself into a ball in an effort to make himself smaller. "I'm sorry Boss, please stop," the Earther whimpered.

"Not until I'm sure you've learned a lesson mudfoot!" Beka replied as she kicked Harper again.

Beka was about to give Harper another kick when Dylan and Rhade burst into the room. Dylan grabbed Beka as Rhade moved between the executive officer and the engineer. Dylan glanced down at Harper lying on the deck and back at Beka. "Beka, what just happened?"

A shocked looked washed over Beka's face. "I don't know what happened Dylan. I just remember being upset with Harper and then you two came rushing in here."

"Unless you have a better explanation than that Beka I'm afraid I'm going to have to confine you to the brig for assaulting Harper," Dylan reluctantly informed.

Beka moved over to Harper and kneeled down beside the engineer. The executive officer helped the now conscious engineer to his feet. As Dylan and Rhade came up beside her, Beka quickly grabbed Dylan's force lance as she stood up. Beka pointed the force lance at Harper as she backed away towards the door. "Don't come any closer or I swear I'll shoot!"

Dylan and Rhade kept still, making no effort to move towards Beka. With Beka on Flash they couldn't be sure she wouldn't use the force lance on them. "Relax Beka, nobody wants to hurt you," Dylan assured. "And you don't' really want to hurt Harper or anybody else do you?"

"I can't trust any of you. I thought you were my friends but you're all against me!" Beka shouted before backing out through the doorway, using Harper as a shield.

"She'll head for the Maru and try to leave," Rhade reasoned.

Dylan nodded his head in agreement. "Andromeda, don't let the Maru leave."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews folks. I really appreciate them. Now for the next chapter.

Oh and I still don't own Andromeda or its characters and I am still not making any money from this story.

**Chapter 11**

Early in the morning Dylan called his senior staff to the Command Deck. Harper put up his usual fuss at being interrupted while working when he walked onto Command. Rhade and Trance had already arrived so Dylan began his meeting.

"I called you all here because we just received a transmission from the police authority on Saskatchewan Drift. They picked up the three men that Rhade knocked out while rescuing Beka."

"You took out three guys huh Rhade? Not bad, but I woulda expected you to take out at least half a dozen bad guys," Harper interrupted.

"I'm not finished Mr. Harper," Dylan admonished. "The Nightsider that you took out is an old acquaintance of ours Rhade."

Harper's eyes opened wide as he realized the identity of the Nightsider. "You mean Gerentex was responsible for what happened to Beka? I just hope the rat face gets what he deserves, a slow painful death."

"Excuse but who is Gerentex, other than a Nightsider who kidnapped Beka?" Rhade questioned.

Harper was about to answer when Dylan spoke up. "Gerentex is the Nightsider who hired Beka, Harper, Trance, and Rev to use the Maru to pull Andromeda out of the event horizon."

Rhade nodded his head in understanding. "I'm assuming that he blames Beka for not turning the Andromeda over to him."

"It looks like the flowers Trance gave him have lost their effect on Gerentex," Dylan surmised.

As three sets of eyes looked on her Trance merely shrugged. "I'm sorry; I should have mentioned the effects of the flowers I gave Gerentex weren't permanent. I knew the flowers were strong enough that their effects on Gerentex would last for some time, I just didn't know how long that would be."

"At least Beka is going to be okay. I guess she should know it was Gerentex who kidnapped her," Harper suggested.

"I'll tell Beka, I just hope she stays put and doesn't let her anger get the best of her," Dylan announced. "I've said what I had to say so you are all dismissed.

Later that morning Beka was waiting for the final word from Trance before being released from Medical. Trance returned from assisting another of her patients and stood next to Beka's bed.

Trance agreed to release Beka but would not allow the executive officer to go back on duty. Trance was concerned about the amount of Flash in Beka's system. Trance had offered to give Beka some medicine to ease the withdrawal symptoms, but as usual, the executive officer was fighting the recommendation.

"Trance, I know you think I'll shake my addiction quicker and easier with a prescribed drug, but you know how I feel about drugs of any kind." Beka protested.

The golden alien continued to press the issue, as she knew how tough a road Beka would have ahead of her trying to kick Flash on her own. "Beka I understand you reluctance but I need to remind you weren't hooked on ordinary Flash. It's much stronger than the Flash you've taken in the past."

Beka raised a hand, stopping Trance's warning. "Trance I know this isn't my father's Flash, but I'm going to handle this on my own. So please spare me any more lectures."

Trance frowned at the blonde. "I just hate to see you go through what I know will be a very unpleasant experience when I can help you avoid it. And I really wish you would let Dylan and the rest of the crew know about the nature of the Flash that you're hooked on."

"I'll be fine Trance. I appreciate you letting me out of Medical. I don't' think I can stay here another night." Beka replied. She was really feeling jittering but tried her best not to let on.

"Alright Beka, I'm allowing you to go back on modified duty; that means no piloting and no away missions for now. I'll still have to monitor your progress so you'll need to come in to Medical for a check up once a day. In the meantime, please don't hesitate to come to me if you need help," Trance instructed.

Beka hopped off of the bed in Medical grabbed a jacket that one of the mariabots had brought by earlier. "Sure thing Trance."

Trance watched as Beka walked out of Medical. Trance hoped that getting back to a closer to normal routine would help Beka. Right now the executive officer seemed a bit out of sorts which Trance attributed to the Flash withdrawal.

Beka decided that her first order of business would be a shower. She hadn't had one since being kidnapped. Beka suddenly realized that she hadn't even seen the leader of the jerks that had kidnapped her; the one Calum had called Boss.

Beka jumped backwards as she was drenched in cold water. "Shower off!" The blonde immediately fumbled for a towel which was hanging just outside the shower. "Harper, get to my quarters, now!"

"Coming Boss!" Harper called back over the com. The engineer rushed to Beka's quarters minutes later and found her in a robe, looking like she could spit nails.

"Harper, explain why my shower has no hot water and it better be good," Beka demanded.

Harper took a step backwards, away from Beka. "Uh sorry Boss, I meant to get your shower fixed but other things came up. I'll get on it right now."

Beka advanced on the shorter engineer until she was standing directly in front of him. "You bet you will get it done. And no more lame excuses."

Harper turned to leave the room when Beka grabbed the collar of the engineer's shirts and whirled the smaller man around. "My shower is the other way Harper."

Harper now realized that Beka was not the normal Beka Valentine angry that he was used to seeing. Harper saw a burning rage on Beka's face and tried to squirm out of her grasp. "I was uh just going to the machine shop to get some tools."

"Oh no you don't Shorty, if I let you out of here you won't come back," Beka replied as she squeezed hard on the engineer's left arm.

"Okay, so get one of the mariabots to get a wrench and nanowelder and bring them here," Harper suggested.

That calmed Beka momentarily and she called out for one of the mariabots to bring a toolbox to her quarters. Harper waited nervously for the next few moments. The Earther had never been afraid of Beka, except when she was on Flash. Harper looked into Beka's eyes and saw the telltale signs of being high on Flash. "Hey Beka, I know you're upset and I'm sorry but I promise I'll fix your shower."

Beka pushed Harper towards her bunk and gave the engineer a shove, sending him flying onto the bunk. "You did this on purpose didn't you Harper? You thought it would be funny if I took a cold shower, didn't you?"

"No, honest Boss, I had a list of other projects that took priority over the plumbing in your shower," Harper stammered.

Beka grabbed Harper's right arm and jerked the Earther forward. Harper winced as his right shoulder slammed against the deck. Harper tried to get up onto his feet but Beka grabbed Harper and threw the engineer against the wall.

Beka rushed over to Harper stood over the motionless Earther. "Get up!" Beka yelled as she kicked Harper in the side.

Harper rolled himself into a ball in an effort to make himself smaller. "I'm sorry Boss, please stop," the Earther whimpered.

"Not until I'm sure you've learned a lesson mudfoot!" Beka replied as she kicked Harper again.

Beka was about to give Harper another kick when Dylan and Rhade burst into the room. Dylan grabbed Beka as Rhade moved between the executive officer and the engineer. Dylan glanced down at Harper lying on the deck and back at Beka. "Beka, what just happened?"

A shocked looked washed over Beka's face. "I don't know what happened Dylan. I just remember being upset with Harper and then you two came rushing in here."

"Unless you have a better explanation than that Beka I'm afraid I'm going to have to confine you to the brig for assaulting Harper," Dylan reluctantly informed.

Beka moved over to Harper and kneeled down beside the engineer. The executive officer helped the now conscious engineer to his feet. As Dylan and Rhade came up beside her, Beka quickly grabbed Dylan's force lance as she stood up. Beka pointed the force lance at Harper as she backed away towards the door. "Don't come any closer or I swear I'll shoot!"

Dylan and Rhade kept still, making no effort to move towards Beka. With Beka on Flash they couldn't be sure she wouldn't use the force lance on them. "Relax Beka, nobody wants to hurt you," Dylan assured. "And you don't' really want to hurt Harper or anybody else do you?"

"I can't trust any of you. I thought you were my friends but you're all against me!" Beka shouted before backing out through the doorway, using Harper as a shield.

"She'll head for the Maru and try to leave," Rhade reasoned.

Dylan nodded his head in agreement. "Andromeda, don't let the Maru leave."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the kind reviews. Now on to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Andromeda or its characters and I am making no money from this story.

**Chapter 12**

Beka was trying to find something to occupy her time in Medical when she heard a soft moan come from Harper's location. Beka hopped down from the table and rushed to the Earther's bedside. Beka ran her fingers through the Harper's spiky hair while he tried to regain full consciousness.

Moments later Harper opened his eyes and stared at Beka. Harper's instinctively swatted at the executive officer as he scooted backwards on the bed, away from Beka. "Please stop. It was an accident!"

"Harper I'm sorry. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you again," Beka reassured.

Trance had appeared at Harper's side and moved Beka away. "Beka you better go back to your bed."

Reluctantly Beka complied. She wanted to help Harper and it hurt her that he was afraid of her.

"It's okay Harper, Beka's not going to hurt you," Trance assured, trying to comfort the Earther. "Now just lie down and let me check you over. I hope you haven't undone the work of the nanobots."

Harper was breathing heavily as he lay back on the bed and allowed Trance to run a scan on him. "I didn't mean wig out on you like that," he said between breaths. "I just forgot where I was."

Trance smiled sweetly at the young man. "I know. Beka's going to be staying here in Medical for the night. Are you going to be okay with that?"

The Earther hesitated before slightly nodding his head. "Yeah, Beka didn't know what she was doing. The Flash made her go crazy."

"It looks like you didn't re injure anything so I should be able to release you from Medical tomorrow," Trance happily informed.

Harper managed to flash a relieved smile. "Good. I've seen enough of this place to last me a lifetime already."

Trance left Harper to rest while she went to talk to Beka. "Beka, I think you better stay away from Harper for now. He's been shaken up pretty badly."

Beka "You're right Trance. I didn't mean to upset Harper like that. I heard him waking up and wanted to be there for him. I guess my instincts kicked in and I didn't think."

"Try not to worry too much about it. Harper will come around eventually," trance assured confidently.

"I wish I could be so sure. I've got a long road ahead of me trying to regain Harper's trust," Beka confessed in frustration.

Trance put a reassuring hand on Beka's shoulder. "I'm sure the two of you will overcome this, just as you've overcome everything else. I'm sorry but I think it's best if I move you over the quarantine area to give Harper some peace of mind."

Beka shrugged her shoulders. "That's fine. I suppose I've crept him out enough already."

Trance helped Beka into a wheelchair and wheeled the executive officer to the quarantine room where Beka and Harper had been confined while suffering the Malakan Virus. Beka settled in to her temporary accommodations

The next morning Trance was going over the latest results of her scans on Harper. The engineer was watching the golden medic with anticipation. "Well Trance, am I a free man or not?" Harper questioned as he sat on his bed in medical, buttoning the Hawaiian shirt he had just put on.

"I'm releasing you from Medical, but you need take it easy and let the nanobots finish repairing your ribs," the golden woman advised.

Harper could barely contain his pleasure at being able to get out of Medical. He carefully climbed down from the bed and hugged the golden alien. "Thanks Trance, you're a life saver. I was going out of my mind just lying in bed here."

Trance smiled sweetly at the engineer as he released his grasp on her. "That's understandable. I couldn't help but notice you didn't sleep that well. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm fine," Harper lied.

"Well, I can't force you to talk to me if you don't want to." Trance handed Harper the half dozen flexis the Earther had been reading since he woke up this morning. "Harper I meant it when I said; take it easy. I'm letting Dylan know you can only work half shift and no strenuous physical work. Your ribs aren't completely healed."

Harper scowled at Trance like a little boy. "Half a shift? Aw come on Trance show some mercy on me."

The golden alien was unmoved by the Earther's pleading. "Those are my conditions. You'll have to agree to abide by them if you want me to release you from Medical. It's your choice Harper."

"Fine then, I'll go along with your rules, but only because I'm desperate to get out of here," Harper reluctantly agreed.

"Good. Then you may leave Medical now," Trance informed with a smile. Trance was happy that Harper's physical recovery had gone so well.

As Trance and Harper walked Andromeda's corridors a figure approached them. Harper became visibly agitated when he recognized Beka coming towards them. Beka noticed the pale look on Harper's face and immediately stopped.

"It's okay Harper, I won't come any closer if you don't want me to," Beka assured.

Trance put left hand on Harper's right arm and her right hand on his shoulder. Trance tried to reassure the engineer. "Harper, Beka's not going to hurt you."

"I trusted you," Harper whispered at Beka.

Beka's heart sank as she took in the words. Beka had spent a great deal of time and effort to win Harper's trust. "I know you trusted me Harper. I value that trust and I'm sorry I broke that trust. I'd like to try to earn it back."

"Just leave me alone Beka," Harper pleaded.

"Okay Shorty, I'll leave," Beka said before leaving.

Trance stepped away from Harper once the engineer relaxed. "Come on Harper. I'll walk you to Machine Shop 8. It's close by and I'm sure you're anxious to get working on your projects."

As Harper walked with Trance he felt safer with the golden alien at his side. "Thanks Trance. Would you stay with me for awhile? I really don't feel like being alone right now."

"I'd be happy to keep you company Harper. I'll sit in the machine ship and watch you work. It'll be fun," Trance answered enthusiastically.

Harper was relieved Trance had the time to spend with him. He felt silly asking her to babysit him but right now the engineer wanted some company to get his mind off the attack by Beka. Harper's mood seemed to lighten as he entered Machine Shop 8.

"So my Golden Goddess, which of my projects would you like me to work on now?" Harper asked as he gestured around the room.

Trance looked around the machine shop and spied a silver orb about the size of a small Italian meatball sitting on a workbench. The orb was cradled in a piece of wood shaped like an egg cup. "That metal orb I think."

Harper carefully walked over to the workbench and put on a pair of gloves before gingerly picked up the silver orb. "Interesting choice Trance. This is going to be a really cool weapon."

"It doesn't look very potent, but then not all things are as innocent as they appear," Trance remarked with her usual air of mystery.

"You got that right," Harper agreed as he carefully put the silver orb back in its resting spot. "I suppose you already know what kind of weapon this baby is going to be, even before I do."

Trance offered the engineer a knowing smile. "You know I couldn't say anything if I did know."

"Yeah, I know. It's okay; I don't mind not knowing the future. Sometimes it's better to be in the dark," Harper remarked philosophically.

Beka sat on the bunk in her quarters on the Maru. Her eyes gravitated to the medicine bottle sitting on the nightstand next to her. The executive officer stared at the bottle for several minutes before getting up the nerve to take a dose of the medicine. Beka popped one of the blue pills into her mouth and swallowed.

Moments later the door chimed. "If who is it?"

"It's Rommie. I wanted to talk to you," announced a voice on the other side of the door.

Beka rolled her blue eyes upwards. "If you're here on a social call you're wasting your time."

Rommie remained undaunted. "I just thought you might want to talk. I'm a good listener you know."

"Who says I need or want to talk?" Beka asked.

"I do since I'm your friend and I know you pretty well Beka," AI Rommie reasoned.

Beka sat up and called out to the avatar to enter. AI Rommie entered the quarters and sat down next to Beka on the bunk. There was an awkward few moments of silence as each woman waited for the other to begin speaking.

AI Rommie took the initiative to start the conversation. "Beka I know you well enough to know that you're troubled by Harper's reaction towards you."

Beka laughed sarcastically. "My best friend, who is like a kid brother to me, just got freaked out by my presence. He told me to get away from him. Now why would that trouble me Rommie?"

"Your point is taken. But you can't keep your feelings bottled up. You need to talk to somebody. I'm your friend Beka and I want to help," AI Rommie offered.

Beka sighed and finally gave in. "I hurt Harper and broke his trust. That's something I promised I'd never do but I did it. And now I don't know what to do."

"You could start by going up to Harper and telling him what you just told me," the avatar recommended.

"He won't talk to me Rommie. I don't know what to do," Beka said with frustration.

AI Rommie stood up and folded her arms across her chest. "I'll have a talk with Harper and try to convince him that it's in his best interest to talk to you. I can't guarantee that even if he talks to you that things will be smoothed over, but the both of you need to talk."

Beka nodded her head in agreement. "You're right Rommie. Thank you, I was reluctant to ask you to talk to Harper for me. I hate to make you be a go between."

"I am the avatar of a High Guard warship. I am programmed for diplomacy," AI Rommie gently reminded.

Beka stood up and walked the avatar to the door. "Thank you Rommie. You're right, it did help to talk."

"I'm glad you feel that way Beka. I'll go and start working on Harper," AI Rommie informed before leaving the executive officer alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for the kind reviews. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda or its character and am not making any money from this story.

**Chapter 13**

Rommie scanned her decks in search of Harper. She located the engineer in one of the machine shops and informed her avatar. AI Rommie arrived at Machine Shop 8 a short time later.

"Rommie what brings you to my humble workplace?" Harper asked.

The avatar sidled up on to a stool next to where Harper was seated. "I just wanted to talk. Do you have a couple minutes?"

Harper was smart enough to have figured out Rommie's plan. A frown crossed the engineer's boyish face. "Rommie if you've come here to talk me into making up with Beka then you're wasting your time."

"Harper Beka is your best bud as you call her. She wants to apologize and I think you should at least hear her out," Rommie encouraged.

Harper tossed a piece of pipe onto the workbench in front of him, making a loud noise. "I know that Rommie. I know it was the Flash that made Beka go all crazy on me. But my mudfoot instincts just won't let me get near her right now."

Rommie put a reassuring hand on the Earther. "Harper, would it change your mind if somebody was with you when you talked to Beka

"Are you volunteering for the job Rommie?" Harper asked as he slid down from the stool.

Rommie arched an eyebrow at engineer's interest. "Yes if that would make you feel comfortable enough to see Beka. Does this mean you have decided to give Beka a chance?"

Harper shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I need some time to sort things out in my head."

"Okay take some time to think about it. I know what you're going through must be difficult. I will inform Dylan and Beka," AI Rommie replied. "In the meantime, I'll ask Beka to give you some space, as you call it."

Harper smiled inwardly at the avatar's understanding of the current vernacular. "Thanks Rommie. I'd rather not run into Beka for awhile."

Rommie straightened her posture as she prepared to leave. "I'm sure you have projects to get back to so I won't keep you any longer. I'm glad you've healed up. I missed having you taking care of me."

"You sure no how to flatter a guy Rommie. How am I supposed to keep my ego in check?" Harper remarked.

"I thought your ego was already out of control Harper," Rommie teased.

Harper put on an expression of mock indignation. "Hey is that any way to treat your favorite engineer?"

The avatar merely rolled her dark eyes towards her ceiling and sighed. It was a good sign that the engineer was nearly back to his normal mood.

For the next few days Beka carefully avoided Harper as much as possible. When Beka's duties required her to be in the same room as the Earther, Beka made sure that one of the other crew was with them. Beka also tried keeping plenty of distance between her and Harper and to not make sudden moves.

Beka noticed that Harper seemed fairly comfortable being around Beka when on the Command Deck. The Earther almost seemed like his old self. It was when Beka would encounter Harper in the mess hall or the gym. Even when Dylan, Rhade, or Trance was also present, Harper seemed uneasy. The engineer would never take his eyes off of Beka, and had to make an effort to control his breathing.

Beka noticed Harper's demeanor when she was around and it tore her gut. A Valentine isn't supposed to care if somebody is afraid of them. In fact, it's supposed to be a good thing. Being persona non grata wore on Beka.

One day Beka was lying on her bunk in the Maru listening to a music CD. No matter how hard she tried Beka couldn't get her mind off of how she had failed Harper.

Beka was about to get up and take a shower when Andromeda was rocked suddenly, sending Beka tumbling to the deck. Dylan's voice came over the com, calling the senior crew to the Command Deck. Beka determined that she wasn't injured and headed for Command. was she surprised rattler? Annoyed by the interruption?

Beka made her way to the Command Deck when she spied Harper running down the corridor in front of her. The executive officer was about to call out to Harper when the Andromeda was rocked by an explosion. Beka felt herself flying through the air before everything went black and she lost consciousness.

At the same time Harper was thrown to the deck. He was momentarily dazed and lay on his stomach on the deck while he got his bearings. Once the fog lifted from his brain Harper stood up and looked around. did he ache? Did he shake his head to clear it?The Earther's heart jumped up into his throat as he saw Beka lying motionless on the deck.

Harper trotted the 25 yards to where Beka way lying and knelt down beside her. A large piece of the ceiling was on top of the executive officer. Harper put both hands on the large piece of metal and tried to pull it off of Beka. Harper only got the metal an inch off of Beka before he could no longer lift it. The Earther cursed his weakness as he reluctantly set the chunk of metal back down.

"Guys, I'm gonna need some help here," Harper called out over the com as he checked Beka's wrist for a pulse.

"What's the problem Mr. Harper?" Dylan questioned over the com.

Harper hated being the bearer of bad news. "Beka's pinned under a piece of ceiling. I can't get it off of her. She's got a pulse but it's pretty weak."

Dylan shot a concerned look to Rhade who had already made it to his station on the Command Deck. "Okay Harper don't worry help is on the way."

"Harper is Beka conscious?" Trance asked over the com from the Med Deck.

"No, she's out like a light. Look can you hurry up, I can't tell how bad she is with this chunk of metal on her," Harper pleaded.

Trance had grabbed a first aid kit and asked Rommie for Harper and Beka's location. "Don't worry Harper. I'm on my way. Rommie gave me your location."

"Dylan, I'll go assist Trance. She's liable to need help getting the metal off of Beka," AI Rommie announced.

"That's a good idea Rommie. We'll just stay here and try to keep the Kalderans from doing any more damage," Dylan replied.

Harper relaxed slightly at the information. He took off his jacket and put it underneath Beka's head and began waiting for Trance and AI Rommie to arrive.

Dylan reluctantly returned his attention to the battle. "Rhade, fire tubes one and two."

"Aye, aye Captain!" Rhade was already waiting for the command and immediately fired the missiles at the Kalderan fighters.

Core Andromeda appeared on the view screen. "One missile missed its target and the other hit its target. The Kalderan ships are regrouping."

Dylan turned to his crew on Command. "Good work people, but I don't think the Kalderans are giving up so easily."

Just then a swarm of Kalderan fighters came out of slipstream and headed right for Andromeda. Andromeda's fighters met the Kalderans. A few of the Kalderan fighters made it through and began firing on Andromeda.

"It's times like these when I wish I was wrong," Dylan muttered.

Trance and AI Rommie arrived at Beka and Harper's location but found the corridor blocked by pieces of metal and wiring along with beams that had fallen. AI Rommie immediately grabbed on of the beams and easily pushed it aside. The avatar could see that there still wasn't enough room to squeeze through and lifted up a 10 foot sheet of metal and set it aside.

Trance turned sideways and ducked through the opening. AI Rommie followed suit and pointed ahead and to the left. "Beka and Harper are just around that corner."

Moments later the two women were kneeling besides Beka. Harper stepped aside as Trance set down a stretcher next to Beka. AI Rommie quickly lifted the sheet of metal off of Beka and tossed it aside.

"How's Beka? Is she going to be okay?" Harper questioned Trance.

"From what I can tell Beka's pretty banged up but she'll recover," Trance informed as she helped AI Rommie lift Beka onto the stretcher.

Harper grabbed Beka's left hand and held it as Beka was carried to Medical. The engineer helped them get the stretcher up the ladders and was worn out by the time they arrived on Med Deck.

Harper collapsed in a chair near Beka's bedside as Trance worked on the executive officer. AI Rommie noticed Harper's haggard appearance and went over to him. "Harper my scans detect that you have acquired some bruises and lacerations but no serious injuries."

"That's good I suppose," Harper replied as he watched Beka.

"Mr. Harper we could use your help. The slipstream drive malfunctioning," Dylan announced over the com.

"Consider me already working on it Boss," Harper answered back before turning to Trance. "You'll let me know when Beka wakes up? I would like to be here when she wakes up."

"Of course I will Harper. Now get going," Trance assured.

Harper took a brief look behind him at Beka before leaving Medical. "Thanks both of you."

Harper hurried to engineering, grateful that there was no debris blocking his way. He crouched down began making repairs on the slipstream drive

"How's it coming Mr. Harper?" Dylan asked over the com seconds later.

The Earther rolled his eyes in displeasure at the interruption. "It doesn't look too bad. Just keep the bad guys from taking pot shots at us and I'll be able to get the drive on line in no time."

Dylan gave a concerned look over at Rhade. "Well considering we don't have Beka available to pilot we'll try our best."

"That's all I ask Boss," Harper replied. The engineer was now stretched out on his stomach in an attempt to reach the damaged area.

Back on Command Rhade maneuvered Andromeda in a position where the damaged section was on the opposite side from the attacking Kladeran fighters.

Rhade looked up from his console at watched the action on the view screen." We're in position Captain."

Dylan looked over at the Nietzschean. "Fire at will then."

The missiles fired and hit their targets, the main Kalderan formation. The Kalderans fired missiles but Andromeda's shields kept the impact to a minimum. Rhade and Dylan were still thrown to the deck from the impact.

"Mr. Harper we need that slipstream drive up and running now!" Dylan ordered over the com.

Harper sighed as he switched on the slipstream drive. "Your wish is my command Boss."

Rhade engaged slipstream and headed the Andromeda into a slipstream route with the Kalderan fleet close behind. Rhade had the advantage of Nietzschean reflexes and was able to lose the Kalderans after a few quick maneuvers.

Rhade had a smile on his face as Dylan looked over at him. "Nice bit of piloting Rhade."

"Thank you Captain. Where would like to head now?" Rhade asked.

"Saskatchewan Drift. It's time we paid Gerentex a visit," Dylan instructed.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reviews people. Thanks to Parisindy for being my super beta.

**Chapter 14**

Beka awoke in the middle of the night grateful for being alive; grateful, but sore all over. As she looked around the dimly lit room, Beka could make the figure of Harper sitting in a chair next to her. She could here the Earther breathing softly and assumed he had fallen asleep. A tear ran down Beka's cheek as she realized that Harper must have forgiven her for beating him up.

Just then Harper stirred awake and Beka quickly grabbed her blanket and wiped her eyes dry. "Hey Shorty, you coulda found a more comfortable place to get some shuteye."

"Don't laugh or anything but I was kinda worried about you," Harper replied as stretched hi arms up above his head to get the kinks out. "So how are you feeling?"

Beka looked at herself and took inventory. She was in a good deal of pain but was happy to be alive. "I'm pretty sore. What happened?"

"A good sized piece of Andromeda's ceiling fell on you. It knocked you out cold," Harper explained as he took a seat on Beka's bed.

"It sounds about like something that would happen to me," Beka groused. Then she realized her mistake and her mood softened. "I'm sorry Harper, I didn't mean to sound so grouchy."

The engineer waved off the apology. "Don't worry about it Beka. I'd be pretty out of sorts too if I was in your condition. I really am glad you're okay. I know you did what you did to me because of the Flash."

Beka wanted to give the Earther a bear hug but fought the urge. She didn't' want to push her luck as things were still tenuous between them. "The fact that you were worried about me means a lot to me Harper. After the way I treated you; no make that mistreated you, I wouldn't have been surprised if you couldn't care less about me. I am sorry that I violated your trust in me. I promise you I will work my hardest to earn your trust again."

Harper took in the words before shaking his ever so slightly. "Okay I believe you. I'm okay being here with you right now but to be honest, I can't promise I won't have a flashback in the future and need some space."

"I totally understand. All I ask is for you to give me a chance to regain your trust," Beka agreed.

"You got it Boss," Harper replied cheerfully.

Trance approached Beka and began checking on Beka. "I was going to check on you as soon as you woke up Beka but I figured it could wait until you and Harper had a talk."

Harper and Beka exchanged surprised looks. Harper slid off the bed to make way for Trance. "Thanks Trance. We did need to talk."

"I think it's time for you to get back to your own quarters Harper. I don't imagine that chair made a comfortable bed," The golden alien suggested as she handed Harper a tube of ointment.

The engineer eyed the ointment suspiciously. "What's this for?"

"It's for your muscles. It will take away some of the pain and stiffness. I didn't get a chance to give it to you before. Put some of the ointment on your ribcage and shoulders twice a day," Trance instructed patiently.

The engineer scrunched up his nose at the idea. "This is the stuff that stinks isn't it? Why do you always give this particular ointment to me?"

Trance put on a stern expression and went into mode. "Harper you will apply the ointment as instructed. Is that clear?"

Harper knew when he was beaten. "Okay Trance. But nobody better complain about how I smell."

"I don't know why the smell of the cream would make a difference Harper," Trance teased.

The engineer rolled his eyes and frowned at the golden alien and was about to make a smart retort when Beka cut in.

"Now who would dare mock you for smelling like medicine?" the executive officer questioned with mock sincerity.

Harper backed away towards the door. "Well, I better let Trance finish up with you Beka. I've got some repairs to work on as you probably have guessed."

Beka lifted her right arm off of the bed and wiggled her fingers. "See you around Shorty." The executive officer leaned back on the bed and sighed. "Well Trance, am I a free to leave or not?"

Trance finished browsing the data on Beka and looked up at the executive officer with a satisfied expression. "You have a slight concussion and some bruises but they seem to be healing nicely. I'll release you from Med Deck in another hour. I want to give the nanobots time to clear up your concussion some more."

"I guess I can put up with being here for another hour," Beka conceded.

Rhade guided the Andromeda out of slipstream and turned to Dylan. "We are nearing Saskatchewan Drift, Captain."

Dylan began walking towards the Command Deck exit. "Good, I'm going down to the drift. Rhade you have command until I get back."

"Aye Captain. Permission to ask a question?" Rhade asked.

Dylan turned around to face the Nietzschean. "Ask away."

Rhade carefully chose his words. "May I ask what you hope to accomplish by talking to this Gerentex?"

"I intend to put Gerentex on notice," Dylan responded succinctly. The High Guard captain spun on his heels and left Command.

Rhade arched an eyebrow as he considered Dylan's answer. The Nietzschean took a deep breath before turning his attention to the console in front of him. Once his relief arrived Rhade decided to head for the mess hall and scrounge up some breakfast.

Telemechus Rhade was finishing off a protein shake in the Mess Hall when Beka entered. The Nietzschean looked up from a flexi and smiled at the blonde woman. "Beka, it's good to see you up and around. I mixed up a protein shake if you'd care to join me."

Beka looked the unappealing shake and crinkled up her nose. "No thanks on the shake. I'm planning to have a sandwich. But I'll take you up on the offer of some company. "

"Of course, these plans are rather dry reading," Rhade admitted.

"That doesn't sound very Nietzschean to not care for dry reading," Beka teased as she pulled some meat and lettuce from the refrigerator. "So did I miss anything while I was asleep in Medical? Trance told me Dylan ordered Andromeda to Saskatchewan Drift

Rhade noticed Beka seemed to be taking the news well. "Yes we just arrived at Saskatchewan Drift. Other than that there's not much to report."

Beka set her food down on the table and sat across from the Nietzschean. "I'm assuming Dylan is going to have a chat with Gerentex. I really wish Dylan would let me handle things on my own."

"Your feeling is understandable but I don't believe that you are prepared to be face to face with Gerentex right now. I'm sure that played a part in Dylan's decision. And you are a member of Dylan's crew so like it or not he feels responsible for what happened to you," Rhade reasoned.

Beka hated to admit it but Rhade did have a point. "I suppose if it was Harper or Trance instead of me that I would have done what Dylan is doing. But that doesn't mean I like it."

Rhade stood up at the table and grabbed his empty mug. "There is nothing that says you must like the idea Beka. You are not being unreasonable."

"Good because I plan on letting Dylan know what I think when he returns. And don't worry, I'm not planning on trying to get revenge on Gerentex," Beka replied between bites of her sandwich.

The Nietzschean put his mug in the sink and returned to his seat. "I never said anything about you taking revenge on Gerentex."

Beka forced out a chuckle. "No but you were thinking it, among other things."

"I admit I was concerned that you might try to seek revenge as soon as you were released from Med Deck," Rhade confessed.

"Don't think I hadn't planned to. I had everything all planned out, beginning with getting you out of the way somehow," Beka informed.

The Nietzschean was unfazed by the good natured jest. "I was going to be first? I'm flattered. I better get back to work although I would prefer your company to that of a flexi."

Beka piled the sandwich fixings into her arms and set everything on the table in front of Rhade. "Thank you Rhade. If you're not careful I might think you were flirting with me."

Rhade looked over at the blonde executive officer with a glint in his eyes. "In that case how would you like to view a movie with me tonight?"

"Are you seriously asking me out on a date?" Beka asked with surprise as she finished putting together her sandwich.

The Nietzschean nodded his head slightly. "I am. So what do you say?"

The executive officer wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Sure, it sounds like fun."

"Then it's a date," Rhade announced with a broad smile.

Dylan Hunt waited in front of a large guard sitting behind a metal desk. The captain wondered silently why all guards were big and ugly. "Is there a problem Lieutenant? I should have clearance to see your Nightsider prisoner."

"Yes you do have clearance. I'll escort you to the prisoner," the guard stated as he stepped out from behind his desk.

Dylan was escorted down a corridor line on both sides with cells. Dylan looked in each cell trying to spot Gerentex. Halfway down the corridor Dylan looked into a cell on his right and saw the Nightsider.

Gerentex heard the two men approaching and sat up on his bunk. "Well if it isn't the great Captain Dylan Hunt."

"Gerentex I'm sure you can guess why I'm here," Dylan replied as he rested his hands on the cell bars.

The Nightsider stood up and strode over to Dylan. "Yes I believe you're here to tell me that you're not pleased with me."

Dylan resisted the urge to reach through the bars and strangle the insufferable Nightsider. "That is an understatement. I won't mince words. I'm in a good mood right now. You hurt a member of my crew and that I will not tolerate. I'm putting you on notice Gerentex that if I hear that you are even thinking of doing anything to my crew or my ship then you will not live to see the next day."

"Beka and her crew turned on me and threw in their lot with you. I don't imagine you would take it lightly if you were in my place," Gerentex argued.

Dylan had to hand it to the Nightsider. He sure was slick. "That's not going to fly with me Gerentex. There is no excuse for what you did plain and simple. I came down here to put you on notice that I will not tolerate you or anybody else taking out a personal vendetta on a member of my crew."

Gerentex took a deep breath, appearing unimpressed. "Okay I've been duly warned. Now you may leave."

The High Guard captain stepped away from the cell and turned to the guard standing next to him. "I've said my peace. I'm ready to go." Dylan and the guard left Gerentex to his thoughts as they walked back to the front office. Dylan signed out and headed back to the Andromeda.

The next day Beka picked up her mail and took it back to her quarters on the Maru. Beka could help but be tempted by the small black metal box that was addressed to her. Beka checked to see if there was any card or a flexi that told who might have sent the box but she found no clue.

Beka carefully took the package to the Maru's engineering room and looked for a portable scanner. Harper always had one on hand there so Beka began searching through the scattered parts and tools on the workbench. Beka finally found the scanner and waved it over the box. Beka was relieved when the scan showed the contents weren't dangerous.

Beka pushed the small silver button on the top of the box, which caused the lid to pop open. Beka reached inside the box and pulled out an even smaller silver metal box the size about four inches high by three inches wide.

The executive officer looked at the silver carefully before sliding off the lid. Beka's heart jumped when she saw a vial of what had to be Flash sitting inside the silver box. Beka examined the vial more closely and became convinced that it contained Flash.

"I wonder where this package came from?" Beka wondered to herself as she opened the vial of Flash.

The End


End file.
